The Beast and the Hunter
by snk-sunshine
Summary: AU, mayoritariamente basado en La Bella y la Bestia, Hansel y Grettel: cazadores de brujas. Ereri. En una región atacada constantemente por brujas, el Príncipe ha de hacerse responsable y luchar por su pueblo. Pero, cuando el mismo príncipe desaparece, y una bestia es vista en los alrededores... ¿Quién los defenderá?
1. Prólogo

**The Beast and the hunter.**

**Prologo: **

La bruja se acercaba rápidamente, lo podía sentir.

Mikasa corría entre los árboles, empujando a Armin junto con ella. Sólo esperaba que lograran escapar con vida.

Empecé a jadear por el esfuerzo. Mis piernas estaban empezando a fallar. El sonido de algo rasgando el viento me alertó. Giré mi rostro, buscando la ubicación de la bruja con mis espadas en cada mano.

Grave error.

-¡Eren!- la voz de Armin estaba llena de puro terror. El sonido espeluznante de risas, semejantes a un chillido, hicieron que me diera cuenta de lo grave de mi situación.

-¡Los mataré y devoraré sus entrañas! - aulló aquel ser oscuro mientras reía descontroladamente.

- ¡No! - dije ahogadamente. La adrenalina me mantenía en movimiento. Giré mi rostro hacia la dirección donde se encontraban mis compañeros, pero quede petrificado al ver los rostros horrorizados y agonizantes de Armin y Mikasa siendo envueltos en una especie de niebla negra. -No, no, ¡No lo harás, maldita perra! - grité mientras corría hacia la bruja. Me abalancé sobre su cuerpo frío y deforme, rompiendo el contacto de su hechizo con mis amigos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. En su lugar solo se encontraban cenizas.

_No_

Colérico, la tomé por la cabeza y acerqué la cuchilla de mi arma a su cuello. Estaba a punto de cortarlo con el filo de mi espada, cuándo todo mi cuerpo se petrificó.

Como una piedra.

-¡Tú! - gruñó la bruja, soltando su apestoso aliento en mi rostro. Una sonrisa diabólica se esparció por su espantoso rostro para después soltar otra de sus carcajadas. - ¿Creíste que podrías vencerme, príncipe?- dijo apartando el filo de mi espada. Un pequeño río de sangre comenzó a brotar de su mano, de un color tan negro como la oscuridad misma, y con un olor tan pútrido como el de su dueña. - Morirás igual que todos tus antepasados. - siseó para luego atravesar mi pecho con sus garras.

- ¡Argh!- gruñí por el repentino dolor punzante. _No... Puedo morir así._ Sentí la sangre que comenzó a brotar de mi garganta, caliente y metálica en mi boca. - Aún si n-no soy... yo el que te d-des...truya, -dije entrecortadamente, luchando contra la fuerte presión que se expandía desde mi pecho. - siempre habrá... esperanza... en el corazón de... mi pueblo.. -

- No me hagas reír - dijo la bruja con desprecio, apartando su mano. De una patada me apartó y se levantó del suelo - Pero no te dejaré morir... Oh no. - sonrió sardónicamente. Sentí un repentino dolor al ser levantado del suelo por los cabellos. - Tengo mejores planes para ti. - dijo lentamente mientras formaba una especie de esfera de fuego negro en su mano izquierda.

-¡Maldi..ción!- jadeé mientras un dolor casi insoportable se esparcía por mi cuerpo y mis venas al ser golpeado por el hechizo. Caí al suelo. Observé con horror como mis manos se empezaron a trasformar en garras. Mi cuerpo empezó a convulsionar y un grito desgarrador escapó de mis labios. Una especie de rugido comenzó a escucharse en el bosque, y solo después me di cuenta que era mi propia voz, transformándose poco a poco en algo oscuro y profundo.

Luego de éso, todo se volvió negro.

...

_¿Estoy muerto?_

El dolor en mi cuerpo seguía punzante. Poco a poco intenté levantarme del suelo, buscando mis espadas por instinto.

_No… sí lo estuviera… Armin y Mikasa estarían conmigo._

Mi cabeza retumbaba. No podía recordar nada después del ataque de la bruja. Perdí el equilibrio por un segundo y tuve que sujetarme de un tronco para no caer. _No recordaba ser tan alto._

-¿Qué fue lo que...?- comencé, pero me detuve en seco. _¡¿Era esa mi voz?!_ Alarmado, observé las que alguna vez fueron mis manos. En su lugar se veían grandes garras, del doble de su tamaño normal.

Miré mis pies y me encontré con la misma imágen, las que alguna vez fueron mis botas rasgadas y sin ningún tipo de uso. Me las quité - o lo que quedaba de ellas- y fui en busca de un pozo de agua.

-¿Pero que mier...?- no terminé la frase. El shock no me dejaba moverme.

¡_¿Ese... soy yo?!_

Los salvajes ojos de una creatura extraña se reflejaban en el agua. Era tosca, sin cejas ni labios, y con una mandíbula anormal, cortada en dos secciones. Giré la cabeza y así lo hizo mi reflejo.

Fue entonces que la desesperación me atacó. Una especie de ira incontrolable se apoderó de mi, y un rugido familiar ahuyentó a los animales de los alrededores.

_¡La mataré! Aunque sea lo último que haga…_

**_Continuará_**

**Hola! Esta es mi primera historia, asi que por favor, tenganme paciencia, si?**

**jeje bueno, avisenme si les gustó :D**

**intentaré subir la continuacion pronto.**


	2. Capítulo 1: La Bestia

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nada referente a SNK me pertenece y no gano nada con este trabajo._

Hola! Lamento haberme tardado, pero no he tenido tiempo de tocar la computadora... He estado pensando en actualizar la historia los sábados de cada semana :D

También quiero agradecerles a las personas que me dejaron reviews! Se que me estoy emocionando jeje... pero es mi primera historia! Nunca había escrito y publicado nada y el que las personas se detengan a leer mi trabajo me emociona muuucho jeje.

Para los que preguntaron, Armin y Mikasa no están muertos... más adelante se sabrá lo que les pasó. Y los capítulos comenzarán a alargarse a partir de ahora (el anterior era un prologo y no quería poner muchos detalles en él).

Bueno! ya no los interrumpo con mis estupideces :D Disfruten de la lectura!

**The Beast and the Hunter**

**Capítulo I: La bestia.**

_- 3 años después -_

La oscuridad reinaba en el pequeño reino. Sus habitantes, temerosos de lo que pudiera asecharles en las sombrías calles del pueblo, seguían fielmente el toque de queda impuesto por las autoridades que los gobernaban.

Las casas se encontraban en silencio, las sombras de las maltrechas estructuras haciendo formas en el suelo de tierra que las rodeaba. El pueblo en su totalidad se encontraba en un estado de decaimiento, castigo del cual ni el castillo del rey se había visto librado. Sólo las altas paredes de piedra que salían de sus torres parecían tener la fuerza suficiente como para no desmoronarse.

Hacía ya algunos años desde que se habían alzado esas paredes, varias generaciones de reyes atrás. Todo en un inútil intento de escapar de las desgracias que la hechizería le había causado a la humanidad. Aún así, solo habían logrado enjaularse a si mismos en una falsa sensación de seguridad.

Seguridad que podría verse rota en cualquier momento.

Una tenue luz se asomaba desde una de las ventanas del castillo. En su interior, voces murmurantes y amortiguadas discutían débilmente.

Un grupo de personas se encontraban sentadas a unos pasos de la chimenea, en una mesa larga de madera. Eran los hombres y mujeres de más relevancia en la capital, quienes desde la desaparición del heredero al trono habrían tomado las riendas en el reino. Algunos de ellos se encontraban en silencio, profundos en pensamiento, mientras que otros se hallaban inmersos en una discusión de intereses.

-¡Es inaudito!- exclamó uno de los hombres en la sala, y tal cual si fuese su señal, todos en la mesa comenzaron a murmullar y discutir. El alboroto se mantuvo por un par de minutos, hasta que una voz exasperada intervino.

-¡Silencio!- levantó ligeramente la voz el principal dirigente de la asamblea. Era un hombre mayor, de mirada jovial y actitud firme, ubicado a la cabecera de la mesa. A su comando, todos detuvieron sus acciones. - El asunto es, mi querido Nile, que el problema se nos ha ido de las manos. - dijo con un tono inusualmente serio, una vez que se habían calmado los murmullos. Su nombre era Dot Pixis, fiel consejero de las últimas dos generaciones de la corona.

- Incluso si eso llegara a ser cierto, no es motivo para entregar nuestros últimos recursos, ¡Dinero del pueblo! A unos sucios caza-recompensas y asesinos como ellos.- Al otro lado de la mesa y contrario a Pixis en todos los aspectos posibles, se ubicaba uno de los miembros del antiguo concejo, Nile Dawk. - !Y aún no sabemos si será capaz de deshacerse de élla, ni de la bestia que nos acecha!- dijo haciendo gestos nerviosos con las manos.

- ¿Es el dinero del pueblo lo que te preocupa, Dawk? ¿O es el hecho de que te quedaras sin tus lujos? - inquirió irónicamente un hombre rubio de apariencia solemne. El Comandante de la Milicia, Irvin Smith era un hombre que no se iba por rodeos al pronunciar su opinión. - Si vamos a contratar los servicios de estos cazadores, será con nuestros recursos y no con impuestos manchados de sangre y hambre de nuestro pueblo. - le advirtió al senador de forma cortante y definitiva. El ambiente siempre había sido tenso entre ellos dos.

- Aún no me siento segura con ésto... - murmuraba quedamente una mujer joven, de cabello blanco y de aspecto severo que se habría unido al concejo un par de años antes de la desaparición del príncipe. - ...Pero debemos tomar medidas drásticas si queremos que nuestro pueblo sobreviva un invierno más. - finalizó masajeando sus sienes en gesto cansino.

A su lado, una mujer de edad más pronunciada tomaba tranquilamente el té de menta que se les habrían ofrecido más temprano. - Opino que es una oportunidad que no deberíamos tomar a la ligera. Además...- habló calmadamente. - ...Riko tiene razón. No sobreviviremos el invierno si no tenemos suficientes provisiones. Necesitamos el acceso a nuestros campos, sin tener miedo de que las brujas o la bestia nos ataquen. - dijo en un tono determinante, mirando fijamente a quienes se encontraban al lado contrario.

Junto a Dawk, portando una túnica oscura, se encontraba la cabeza del clérigo, el Pastor Nickolas, y su segundo dirigente. Ambos se movían de manera intranquila, evitando el contacto visual con los demás miembros. De la reducida cantidad de personas que se encontraban ésa noche allí, ellos eran los que menos parecían querer intervenir en la decisión final.

Hubo un silencio meditabundo en la sala durante los siguientes minutos. De doce participantes de la asamblea, cinco ya parecían haberse decidido, mientras que los otros aún analizaban sus opciones.

-¡Bien!- interrumpió Pixis después de un cierto tiempo.- Votemos por la que crean, sea la mejor decisión para todos. - habló finalmente, recorriendo los rostros que se encontraban en la sala, uno a uno. - Quienes no estén de acuerdo con la realización de un contrato extraoficial con los individuos de nombre Hanji Zoe y Rivaille, cazadores que servirán al reino temporalmente, levanten su mano derecha.-

En silencio, Dawk, los clérigos, y otros dos hombres más levantaron sus manos, insensibles a las razones expuestas durante la sesión.

-Ahora, quienes estén a favor de éste contrato. - terminó Riko Brzenska ante el silencio de la sala. Una a una, las siete personas restantes levantaron sus manos en señal de aprobación ante la segunda opción.

- Entonces está decidido. - declaró Irvin ante la mirada de desprecio y desaprobación de los otros cinco participantes. - Enviaremos a los cazadores a terminar con la bestia. - y con éso finalizó la sesión.

El cielo estaba claro y despejado, a solo un par de horas pasado el amanecer. Dos figuras avanzaban a través de un camino de piedra. Sus túnicas oscuras les proporcionaban protección contra el frío viento que señalaba el inicio del otoño.

Una de las dos figuras, la mas alta, aceleró su paso, casi llegando a alcanzar a su acompañante.

-¡Oi! ¡Rivai-chan!- una mujer alta, de cabello castaño y expresión alegre iba galopando por el camino a la falda de la montaña. Frente a ella, a unos cuantos metros, un hombre de estatura media baja seguía a su propio paso. Ambos eran de apariencia joven, a penas llegando a los veinte y pocos - aunque el verdadero número era ligeramente más alto. - ¡Rivaille! Espera un segundo... ¡Rivaille!.-

- Tsk - El que respondía por ese nombre alentó la marcha de su caballo, claramente exasperado. Su cabello negro estaba cortado irregularmente y sus ojos, de un gris metálico, miraban con molestia a la mujer que tenía en frente. - Hanji, ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó llanamente. A pesar de haber vivido con la castaña durante la mayor parte de su vida, a veces necesitaba un enorme esfuerzo para no gritarle.-

- Mira arriba - dijo la joven. Su expresión había pasado de alegre a seria en cuestión de segundos. Siguiendo la indicación, giró su cabeza hacia arriba. Enfocó su mirada en el cielo matutino, por encima de las ramas y hojas de los árboles. Pasados unos segundos divisó una sombra mediana dando círculos sobre su cabeza. _¿Un halcón? _Detallando más al animal pudo notar una pequeña bolsa de cuero amarrada a sus garras. Arqueó una ceja._ Sólo los aristócratas se comunicaban de esa forma..._ Rápidamente extendió un brazo recubierto en cuero marrón. El ave instantáneamete descendió a posarse en su antebrazo.

El ave extendió su extremidad, entregando el paquete a su destinario, quien lo recogió y desenrolló el pequeño trozo de papel.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿De quién es la nota? - preguntó la castaña a su compañero, la curiosidad prácticamente brotándole por los poros. - ¿Es algo importante? ¿Con bujas y maldiciones?- dijo dejando salir a la luz su -no tan pequeña- obsesión con las artes oscuras y sus practicantes. Después de todo, Hanji Zoe era una científica por naturaleza y ¿Qué mejor reto para su ingenio que investigar lo inexplicable?

Su acompañante sonrió de medio lado, un movimiento facial casi imperceptible que sólo Hanji, tras casi dos décadas de conocerlo, podría descifrar en su expresión. - Cambiamos de dirección. - dijo moviendo su brazo, obligando al halcón a retomar vuelo. Seguido a eso tomó las riendas del caballo, que relinchó apoyándose en sus patas traseras. - Tenemos trabajo que hacer. - dijo partiendo a galope.

La otra sólo sonrió. _Esto será divertido._

**_Continuará_**


	3. Capítulo II: El reino de los enjaulados

**Disclaimer:** Nada de SNK me pertenece, sólo la trama de esta historia :D

**Notas del Autor****:** Holaaa! Perdón por el retraso, pero fue una semana un poco agitada... Sé que no es excusa, pero de igual forma pienso seguir actualizando la historia semanalmente :D

Bueno! Ya no los interrumpo más. Agradezco a los que me apoyan con esta historia y espero que les guste éste capítulo!

**Aclaraciones:** Para esta historia tenía pensado usar la distribución de los reinos de esta forma: las paredes María, Rose y Sina son los equivalentes a 3 grandes reinos, María siendo el más grande y en el que se narra la historia. No son espacios circuncentricos como en el manga/anime, sino que son tierras separadas.

**The Beast and the Hunter.**

**Capítulo II: El reino de los enjaulados.**

La fría brisa matutina traía un aire de tensión entre los pobladores del reino. Los rayos del sol comenzaban poco a poco a calentar la superficie de la tierra.

Los trabajadores comenzaban a salir de sus casas, los humildes negocios y establecimientos abrían sus puertas al público, mientras que mercaderes, obreros y jóvenes comenzaban su día por igual, deseosos de llevar a casa como mínimo un trozo de pan. Incluso las mujeres y niños se notaban ansiosos por comenzar con pie derecho el nuevo día que se les concedía.

Todo parecía ir a la perfección. A penas y se podía notar la inestabilidad económica y la escases de alimentos que azotaba a la población.

- Pixis, ¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionará? - el comandante de las fuerzas militares del reino, Irvin Smith, caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, acompañando al viejo consejero en lo que éste llamaría un "paseo matutino por la ciudad". Necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas que no se habían podido discutir en la reunión dos días atrás - Entiendo que éste sea un riesgo que estamos obligados a tomar, y no estoy poniendo en duda su elección en cuanto a esos dos... - A pesar de su tranquilidad, un pequeño deje de ansiedad podía identificarse en la su voz. - ¿...Pero honestamente cree que ésto funcione?-

- No podemos estar seguros de nada - dijo el otro hombre con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Se acercó a un pequeño puesto a la orilla de la calle y tomó un trozo de pan del humilde mostrador. Una mujer anciana, de expresión amable se levantó de su silla con ligero esfuerzo. - Por ahora, disfrutemos del día. - sonrió el mayor de los hombres, sacando unas cuantas monedas del bolsillo para pagar el trozo de pan. La mujer sonrió agradecida, habiendo recibido un poco más de lo que costaba la mercancía. - ¡Hace tanto que no veía tanta actividad! Los rumores tienden a correr rápido por estos lugares, ¿No es así, Irvin?-

Irvin suspiró. No era raro que el excéntrico concejero hiciera éste tipo de acciones desinteresadas. Sacando una última moneda, el comandante se acercó nuevamente a la anciana y la depositó en la mesa, conciente de que aquélla mujer era, desde el último ataque de las brujas, la única responsable de tres nietos. Se reprimió mentalmente por casi soltar una mueca. Aún podía recordar el estado atróz en el que el cuerpo de Moses, su hijo, fue hallado.

- ... Por supuesto.- dijo finalmente el rubio. - Al parecer tienen una nueva esperanza. Después de todo, estos cazadores no son unos cualquieras... - comentó relajando ligeramente su postura. - ... Si no mal recuerdo, uno de ellos dos es conocido como "el luchador más fuerte entre los mortales".- comentó mientras ambos continuaban su paso. Pixis soltó una carcajada, ahuyentando a un par de aves que se posaban en una ventana cercana.

- Cierto, muy cierto. - rió el anciano consejero. - Parece que nuestro paseo ha llegado a su fin, Irvin - habló dimisivamente el mayor de los dos hombres, aún portando una sonrisa. -

- Así es, señor. - el comandante tomó una postura recta, con ambas manos en puños, una sobre el pecho y otra a su espalda en señal de respeto. - Nos veremos luego. - terminó el soldado para luego seguir su camino hacia los cuarteles. A pesar de sus dudas, él también tenía un buen presentimiento.

Una nueva esperanza había llegado al reino.

-¡Están llegando, señor! - gritó un centinela desde lo alto de la pared. A su lado había otros dos solados, cada uno con sus armas preparadas.

-¡Suenen las campanas! ¡Enciendan las alarmas!- Gritó un hombre en sus cuarentas, con el cabello castaño rozándole los hombros. - ¡Wagner! ¡Alerte al cuartel! Necesitamos una evacuación de inmediato. - Risas parecidas a graznidos resonaban en el cielo. Debían ser por lo menos tres de ellas. - ¡Alerte al Comandante Irvin! ¡Rápido!-

- ¡Entendido, Capitán Dietritch!- le respondió Thomas Wegner, un recluta recién graduado. Levantó una bengala en su mano y la disparó al cielo tres veces, indicando el número de sus enemigos. Pronto, una nube de humo rojo se podía ver coloreando el cielo nocturno.

Abajo, en el interior de las murallas, la noticia comenzaba a llegar a oídos de los aldeanos. Por primera vez en cien años, las brujas habían traspasado las barreras de protección de las murallas, aquellas que fueron creadas por la familia real Jeager un siglo atrás. El pánico comenzó poco a poco a invadir las calles. Finalmente, las figuras oscuras y deformes de las brujas iniciaron su descenso hacia los pobladores, soltando gritos y carcajadas que helaban la sangre a quienes lo escuchaban.

El caos se había apoderado del reino.

- ¡Todos a sus puestos! - el galope de los caballos empezó a sonar desde el cuartel de la guardia real. Por lo menos cien hombres bajaban los caminos de la ciudad en maniobra defensiva, sus cotas de malla brillantes bajo la luz de la luna. El comandante precedía la procesión gritándoles órdenes a sus subordinados, cada uno armado con ballestas, arcos, flechas y espadas bendecidas. - ¡Arqueros! ¡Defiendan el norte desde los tejados! ¡Ballestas, los quiero en primera línea de frente! ¡El resto se encargará de la defensa! - ordenó el joven líder sin detenerse a dudar. - ¡No quiero a un solo soldado desertando de esta batalla! ¡Defendemos este reino con nuestras vidas! ¡¿Quedó claro?! -

- ¡Sí! - respondieron los soldados al unísono. Todos estaban asustados, pero estaban dispuestos a entregar su vida en favor del bien mayor. Siguiendo las instrucciones precisas de su comandante, se dirigieron todos a sus respectivos puestos de ataque.

Por donde pasaban los soldados se prendían antorchas, en las cuales se encenderían flechas y estacas para ahuyentar a las brujas. El fuego era su mayor debilidad, la forma más fácil de aniquilarlas. Era éso o cortarles la cabeza, una tarea un tanto más difícil.

Pero algo andaba mal. Muchos soldados empezaron a tener un mal presentimiento. Las brujas habían delatado su posición antes de atacar. No era su comportamiento usual.

Pronto, todo el reino entró en silencio. Los soldados estaban muy tensos como para hablar, los aldeanos muy asustados como para abandonar sus escondites y refugios.

La calma antes de la tormenta.

- ¡Jajajaja! - la primera explosión resonó en el vacío, justo al tiempo en que una risotada escalofriante se esparcía por el cielo. Un árbol de por lo menos unos seis metros había sido arrancado de raíz y lanzado al aire, enviando ramas y trozos de madera incendiados por todo el pueblo. Los aldeanos empezaron a abandonar sus escondites, corriendo y gritando en pánico. - ¡Insectos! ¡Bastardos! ¡Hoy será el día de su muerte! ¡Jajajajaja! - otra carcajada resonó a la distancia, casi sincronizada a la de la deforme mujer que flotaba sobre las cabezas de los soldados.

- ¡Preparen para lanzar! - rugió Irvin a los soldados que aún estaban en sus posiciones. - ¡Fuego! - gritó la señal. Inmediatamente el cielo empezó a teñirse de fuego, las flechas y estacas encendidas volando a diferentes ángulos desde el los tejados. Las oscuras figuras esquivaban todos y cada uno de los lanzamientos, como si de una extraña y siniestra danza se tratara.

Todo parecía estar perfectamente coordinado.

Fue entonces que Irvin lo vió, como las brujas parecían distraer a los soldados, haciéndoles malgastar municiones en blancos imposibles. Dos de ellas parecían volar en círculos, burlándose de sus hombres y destruyendo todo lo que estuviera en su camino, mientras que la tercera se dirigía en forma recta hacia su objetivo.

La puerta de las murallas.

- ¡Cesen el fuego! - gritó el comandante, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Las otras dos brujas detuvieron su distracción y emprendieron vuelo en busca de su hermana. - Se dirigen hacia la muralla. No podemos permitir que destruyan la puerta o será demasiado tarde. ¡Lagner! - una mujer joven se le acercó al escuchar su nombre. Era una de los arqueros de la tropa y con más experiencia. - Quiero que comandes a los tiradores. Mantengan sus puestos, quiero que nos cubran mientras llegamos a la pared. Mike, Gunter, Erd y el escuadrón terrestre vienen conmigo. - ordenó el comandante.

-¡Entendido!- dijeron todos a una misma voz. Sin perder más tiempo emprendieron su camino a la muralla, expectantes a lo peor. Cabalgaron exigiéndoles el máximo esfuerzo a sus caballos, acortando el camino hacia la frontera del pueblo. Las humildes y dañadas estructuras de las casas hacían sombra a los soldados que se apresuraban entre las calles y callejones. Se veían vacías, sin vida. Los aldeanos habían recibido la orden de evacuación y se reunían en diferentes lugares de las fronteras, refugiándose en barracas acopladas a la enorme pared.

- ¡Señor! Nos estamos acercando. - dijo Erd señalando al frente. _Solo un poco más_ pensaba el comandante. _Unos cuantos metros más... _Estaban a una calle de la puerta, pero cuando llegaron, la imagen que los recibió les heló la sangre.

Las barracas estaban destruidas. Los sobrevivientes se escondían entre los escombros, algunos proporcionándoles ayuda médica a los heridos. En el medio de la carnicería, los cuerpos agonizantes de algunos soldados luchaban por arrastrarse fuera del lugar.

-¡Dietritch! - el soldado se hallaba pálido en el suelo, jadeando sobre un charco de sangre. Erd fue a socorrerlo, aplicando presión en los puntos de la herida. Wegner y Franz estaban inertes a unos cuantos pasos el uno del otro, sus extremidades formando extraños ángulos en el suelo. Sólo habían llegado un par de minutos tarde, pero el mal ya estaba hecho. Otros tres soldados pertenecientes a la guardia se encontraban en iguales o peores condiciones que la de su capitán. Justo frente a la puerta, las tres brujas levitaban en círculos, tomadas de las manos y murmurando palabras oscuras - Pagaran por ésto... - gruñó el comandante, abalanzándose contra el malévolo trío junto con dos soldados más, pero fue repelido por una especie de campo magnético. Una esfera de magia se empezó a arremolinar alrededor de las conjurantes, levantando la tierra a sus alrededores. Una especie de rayos negros empezaron a desprenderse de la esfera, golpeando todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor. Los rayos comenzaron a tomar forma, golpeando al pequeño escuadrón de soldados a su alrededor.

Las brujas continuaban con su extraño ritual. Los hombres que quedaban vivos tras la masacre miraban horrorizados como la sangre de los caídos era absorbida por la esfera de magia, tornándola tan roja como la misma sustancia. Pronto los rayos duplicaron su intensidad.

El primer rayo de magia golpeó la puerta, astillándola. La magia blanca de las barreras la protegía de los ataques, mas no aguantaría por mucho tiempo. El segundo rayo la golpeó, seguido de un tercero y un cuarto, mientras que los soldados observaban impotentes la caída paulatina de su única protección. Finalmente, un último rayo golpeó la puerta, creando un orificio lo suficientemente grande como para ser atravesado.

-No... – Mike susurró, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

_La muralla ha caído. _

_Todo está perdido ahora. _

_La oscuridad había ganado por sobre la humanidad._

Ésos y más pensamientos recorrían las mentes de los que aún se encontraban con vida. Ya no había razón para seguir luchando. Al final, todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano.

La puerta estaba rota. Tarde o temprano entrarían todo tipo de monstruos invocados por la oscuridad. La bestia entraría a devorarlos uno por uno.

Las risas de ultratumba volvieron a resonar en la fría y oscura noche. La sangrienta esfera donde se hallaban las brujas se desprendió de ellas, y con un último estallido, la puerta se derrumbó. El mas grande de los tres reinos había caído, y la esperanza de la humanidad se veía cada vez más débil.

-¡Ha llegado su fin! – graznó una de las brujas, riéndose oscuramente. Levantó la mano, acumulando energía en forma de chispas. Con la otra mano levantó al comandante del suelo, tomándolo por el cuello. El hombre cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe final. Por un ligero instante creyó escuchar el sonido de caballos acercándose, pero la sola idea le pareció absurda. -Prepárate para morir, mortal…- siseó la creatura, su fétido aliento golpeando la cara del rubio como una bofetada.

-No lo creo… - gruñó una voz grave.

-¡Aagh! – La bruja que lo sostenía dio un grito de dolor, soltándolo al instante. El inconfundible sonido de una espada atravesando la carne retumbó en el aire. El comandante abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el deforme rostro de la bruja distorsionado en una mueca que mostraba sus dientes podridos. La hoja de una espada desconocida había atravesado su costado, logrando enfurecerla completamente. Un hombre envuelto en una capa negra, con ojos fríos como el metal miraba con desprecio y cierto nivel de asco a la deforme creatura que acababa de atravesar - ¡¿Crees que con eso me matarás, humano?! – gritó estridentemente. Mientras tanto, las otras dos parecían congeladas en sus puestos.

_¿Cuándo había llegado ése humano allí?_

El hombre no contestó. Su rostro no demostraba expresión alguna. Con un rápido movimiento empujó a la bruja al suelo y presionó un pie en su espalda, ganándose un grito de dolor de ésta. Sin siquiera llegar a parpadear, tomó un hacha sujeta a su espalda y le rebanó el cuello en un fluido movimiento, decapitándola al instante.

Todo en menos de cinco segundos.

-¡Maldito humano! – reaccionó una de las dos brujas restantes, que intentó abalanzársele encima al recién llegado guerrero. No había logrado dar dos pasos cuando una estaca le atravesó el pecho. El impulso del filoso trozo de madera la empujó contra lo que quedaba de la destruida puerta, clavándola en ella. El oscuro engendro gritaba y se revolvía desde su posición.

- ¡Quédate quieta, cariño! – canturreó una alegre voz. Una mujer montada en un caballo sonreía amigablemente a su presa. Su cabello castaño iba sujetado en varios ganchos y sus anteojos reflejaban el brillo de la luna. En sus manos estaba una ballesta armada con la otra estaca y preparada para disparar. – Si no te mueves, no te dolerá… - dijo la encapuchada disparando la siguiente estaca justo entre las cejas de la deforme mujer. - …mucho – terminó con una sonrisa torcida, en su alegre rostro.

-¡No!- la ultima de las brujas estaba acorralada. Los cadáveres de sus hermanas empezaban a descomponerse frente a sus negros ojos, tal como si les hubieran rociado con ácido corrosivo. - ¡Pagarán por ésto, mortales!- graznó en su desesperación. Estaba a punto de emprender vuelo cuando un jalón en su torso la detuvo. Bajó la mirada, sólo para encontrarse con una especie de arpón incrustado en su estómago. Estaba atado a una cadena de hierro, lo que le impedía volar para escapar. Intentó jalar la cadena en un desesperado intento de huir, pero lo único que logró fue soltar un grito agonizante. Sus manos habían sido quemadas al tocarlas.

A un par de metros de la bruja estaba parado el mismo hombre de antes. Pero había algo diferente esta vez. Por un ligero instante sus ojos brillaron azules, símbolo de los practicantes de magia. ¿Estaba utilizando magia en sus ataduras? _No... No es posible... _En un firme jalón, la bruja cayó al suelo gritando desesperada._ Si ese hombre tenía el poder de usar la magia, eso significa..._-

- Dime ¿Qué es lo que buscan? - preguntó el hombre en voz grave, cortante y filosa. La bruja no respondió. - ¿Porqué romper la puerta? ¡Habla! - la bruja seguía sin responder. En su lugar soltó otra de sus carcajadas. - Respóndeme, y quizás acabe contigo rápidamente - escupió el hombre con desprecio.

- ¡Mátame! ¡Mátame si quieres! Pero no te diré una sola palabra...- siseó la deforme criatura, mostrando sus dientes en una mueca. - Nosotras no seremos las últimas... Nuestras hermanas vendrán y no descansarán hasta ver a todos y cada uno de ustedes... ¡Muertos! - dijo la mujer, para después soltar otra carcajada. - ¡Pronto la oscuridad lo absorberá todo! ¡Y nuestra reina gobernará sobre todas las almas mortales! ¡Jajajajajaja! -

- Cállate, escoria. - habló el hombre, y con un rápido movimiento le cortó el cuello ante los ojos atónitos de soldados y aldeanos. varios de los cuales se dejaron caer aliviados.

La esperanza había vuelto a ellos.

**Continuará…**

Hey! Es mi primera vez escribiendo una escena de "Acción" (no estoy muy segura de que llegue a eso). Espero que me haya salido bien xD

También quería hacerles una pregunta. Tenía pensado escribir otra historia, como un oneshot sobre la relación de Rivaille y Eren vistos desde una tercera persona… Es solo una idea, ustedes me dirán si es bueno continuarla o no jeje.

Eeeeeeeen fin, ya saben que los reviews me alegran el dia :D

Bye!


	4. Capítulo III: Cazadores

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin no es mío. Y posiblemente nunca lo será. Rayos.

**Notas del autor: ****Volví! Aquí les traigo la actualización semanal de la historia! En verdad espero que les guste. Me preguntaron en los comentarios si Rivaille era alguna especie de mago? Bueno, no exactamente. Es un secreto, ya más adelante se sabrá.**

**Bueno, ya no los detengo más. Disfruten la lectura!**

**The Beast and the Hunter.**

**Capítulo III: Cazadores.**

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a alumbrar el reino. Tanto aldeanos como soldados caminaban agitados por las calles, aún tensos por la conmoción de la noche anterior. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido.

El número de casualidades había sido escaso, teniendo en cuenta que el principal objetivo de las brujas había sido la enorme puerta de madera a la entrada de la ciudad. De igual manera, por lo menos unas cincuenta vidas se habían perdido ésa noche, tanto de soldados como de aldeanos. El número de heridos era un poco más bajo, llegando a los veinte individuos. Todos estaban recibiendo ayuda médica en el palacio.

Los soldados que quedaban vivos, o fuera de peligro inmediato por heridas superficiales eran enviados al agujero en la puerta, montando guardia en caso de un avistamiento enemigo.

Los trozos astillados de la puerta habían sido usados como una especie de barrera provisional, colgada por cadenas de hierro de manera horizontal para tapar la parte superior del agujero, en caso de que más brujas intentaran volar a través de ella. Asestados en distintos puntos de los techos de las casas estaban arqueros y tiradores, listos para disparar al más ligero movimiento. En el suelo, tres enormes catapultas apuntaban hacia el frente, preparadas para lanzar.

Todas eran precauciones, claro está. Era muy raro el avistamiento de creaturas oscuras durante el día, aunque se habían documentado casos.

En palacio, las cosas estaban igual de agitadas que en las calles. Los pocos sirvientes que estaban fuera del castillo murmuraban entre sí palabras de asombro ante lo que pasó la anterior noche. Hablaban sobre cómo esos dos extraños derrotaron no sólo a una, sino a tres de ésas plagas malignas que azotaban a la humanidad, y al parecer sin ningún esfuerzo.

_¿Quiénes eran ellos?_

_¿De dónde venían?_

_¿Cómo es que eran capaces de todo lo que hicieron anoche?_

Esas y más eran las preguntas que iban y venían de casa en casa entre los pobladores. Eran lo que les daba la esperanza de que no todo estuviera perdido, ahora que su protección había flanqueado.

x

-Bienvenidos. Tomen asiento. – dijo la parlamentaria Riko, a los extranjeros parados a la puerta del salón. Se encontraba sentada en su puesto habitual en la mesa de la asamblea. Tanto ella como los otros presentes tenían rostros sombríos, como si hubieran recibido un fuerte golpe emocional.

Los dos cazadores asintieron levemente. Tomaron asiento en los dos puestos vacantes a la mesa. Ni el Pastor Nickolas ni su asistente estaban presentes. Esto era un concejo de guerra. Sólo la cuarta parte del concejo, los pocos con un conocimiento militar adecuado, tenían permitido estar presente en lo que sería la toma de decisiones en un estado de alerta.

La atmósfera de la sala era tensa y pesada.

El Comandante Irvin estudiaba los rostros de los presentes, siempre calculando las posibilidades. A su lado se encontraban sus dos tenientes, Mike Zakarius y Petra Ral. Sus rostros estaban igual de sombríos que el de los demás presentes, todos mostrando su pesar por los compañeros perdidos.

-Hemos sufrido un desafortunado giro de eventos.- Pixis fue el único de los presentes que decidió romper el silencio. Todos se giraron a observarlo con rostros serios. – Las pérdidas que hemos sufrido sólo alimentarán nuestra fuerza en el momento de pelear. Las vidas perdidas en la noche de ayer no serán olvidadas.- declaró el anciano. Sus palabras fueron recibidas por algunos de los presentes. Otros decidieron ignorarlas.

-No hubiéramos perdido nada si nuestra guardia hubiese estado mejor preparada.- escupió Dawk venenosamente, sus ojos fijos en Irvin. - ¡Nada hubiese sucedido si hubiera por lo menos un soldado competente entre ustedes! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si las brujas hubieran llegado hasta nosotros, eh?-

-¿Estás insinuando que las vidas de los hombres y mujeres que murieron anoche valen menos que la tuya? – habló Irvin con la mandíbula tensa. Parecía que su cabeza comúnmente fría se había evaporado. Todo lo que se apreciaba era la furia en sus ojos. – Todos y cada uno de ellos murieron para protegerlos a todos en este reino. No toleraré que manches sus nombres de ésta manera.- le espetó en la cara.

-¡Era su trabajo protegernos!- se alzó de brazos Dawk.

-¡Silencio! – Riko alzó la voz, golpeando la mesa con irritación. – Será mejor que cuides tus palabras, Nile, o serás retirado del concejo. – Amenazó la mujer, fulminando al mencionado con la mirada.

A todas éstas, los cazadores observaban todo con detenimiento. _¿Problemas internos? No me sorprende. Después de todo son el reino más pobre. Más que Rose y Sina, por lo menos._ Pensó el más bajo de los dos, recorriendo el lugar con los ojos. Se suponía que ése era el palacio real, pero se veía casi igual de desgastado que las calles de la ciudad.

-Comencemos con la discusión. – continuó la misma concejal, dejando bien en claro la razón de ésa reunión. – A lo que hemos venido, debemos decidir qué hacer respecto a la brecha. – con un suave gesto de la mano, la joven mujer dio la señal para que uno de los sirvientes desplegara un mapa del reino a lo largo de la pared. Era un reino extenso, se podía notar. Pero carecía de verdaderos poblados desarrollados. Además, sólo la mitad de su extensión estaba protegida por las altas paredes, dejando una buena cantidad de espacio a merced de las brujas. – El hoyo está ubicado en la entrada principal del reino, con una gran cantidad de hogares a poca distancia.- señaló.

-Hay que evacuar la zona. – habló la Petra con expresión preocupada. – No podemos permitirnos más pérdidas.-

-Debemos traer algo lo suficientemente grande como para sellar el hoyo, claro está. – habló Pixis desde su lugar a la cabeza de la mesa. – El problema sería encontrar ése algo que pueda aguantar temporalmente hasta encontrar una solución a largo plazo.-

- ¿Una roca?- sugirió Mike pensativo.

- No resistirá uno de ésos rayos de magia. Además, no tenemos ninguna lo suficientemente grande como para tapar el agujero, mucho menos como cargarla. – Recordó Riko, también pensativa -¿Podemos encender una hoguera? –

-¡¿Cómo demonios piensas mantener encendida una hoguera por tanto tiempo?! ¡No podemos salir a buscar tanta leña. A penas y tenemos suficiente para sobrevivir el invierno!– exclamó Dawk, exasperado. La discusión no los estaba llevando a nada. – ¡Mantengan a los soldados en guardia! Éllos deberían de ser suficiente protección. –

Ideas iban y venían entre los miembros del concejo. Hanji observaba aburrida. La morena había dejado de escuchar hacía rato. En vez de eso observaba con curiosidad el mapa en la pared. Rivaille, por el otro lado, parecía irritarse cada vez más. Las ideas que se intercambiaban entre los presentes eran cada vez más estúpidas. Para el momento en el que el cazador escuchó la propuesta de "cavar un pozo y poner cocodrilos en él", ya su paciencia había llegado a su límite.

-Cállense. Sus ideas son todas unas mierdas. – habló con su perfecta cara de poker. Se había cansado de tanta ignorancia en un solo sitio. Sólo el Comandante y la mujer de pelo blanco se habían esforzado en dar ideas decentes.

Hanji soltó una carcajada, de nuevo centrada en la conversación. Le había parecido graciosa la forma en la que su amigo había explotado. Lastimosamente, ella era la única que parecía pensar de ésa manera.

-¡Como te atreves a hablar de esa manera! – exclamó el jefe de los mercaderes. Su rostro parecía haber enrojecido por la rabia.

-Dime, ¿Acaso has dado alguna idea que valga la pena?- su cara no había cambiado. Ni una emoción pasaba por los músculos de su cara. Sólo el ligero tinte en su voz demarcaba la molestia que sentía en ese momento. – Esto es un concejo de guerra para el que se pidió mi asistencia. En mi opinión personal, sólo las personas con mínimo conocimiento del tema deberían estar presentes. Nos ahorraría mucho tiempo. – dijo con voz tan fría y cortante como un glaciar. Le lanzó una última mirada despectiva al hombre a su izquierda y continuó con sus palabras. – Si quieren tener por lo menos una oportunidad contra las brujas, será mejor que preparen a sus hombres. No tienen el entrenamiento ni el conocimiento necesario para enfrentarlas. – habló el cazador de forma definitiva.

-… Entiendo- respondió el Comandante un tanto reluctante. Seguía estando aprehensivo con respecto a los dos que tenía al frente. - ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?-

- No dudo de la capacidad de sus soldados. Se defendieron bien. Simplemente no saben cómo tratar con las brujas. – habló Rivaille calmadamente. Ante esto el comandante se notó visiblemente más relajado. Sus hombres eran casi familia para él. Mike y Petra también relajaron sus posturas. – Hanji se encargará de enseñarles cómo matarlas.-

-¡Yep, déjenmelo a mí! ¡Va a ser divertido! – exclamó la mujer con demasiada energía. Parecía alegre por el sólo hecho de hablar de las brujas. Rivaille se frenó a sí mismo de girar los ojos. La cazadora era demasiado infantil con su obsesión por la magia. – Crearemos una estrategia para defender la entrada. He estado observando el mapa de ahí y creo que puedo encargarme de lo de la puerta.- dijo señalando el mapa en la pared. Lo que siguió en la sala fue un silencio general. Los presentes estaban calculando los pros y contras de la idea. Lamentablemente, no tenían un plan mejor. Tendrían que aferrarse a lo propuesto por los extranjeros.

-Bien. Al parecer no tenemos otra opción. Con ésto ya resuelto, pasaremos al siguiente problema. – continuó Pixis. A su lado Riko asintió. -

– Las brujas al parecer buscaban algo con el ataque de ayer.- Continuó la mujer con seriedad. – Fue claramente un ataque organizado. Si hubiesen venido sólo a matar, las pérdidas hubiesen sido considerablemente mayores. - Giró su rostro hacia Irvin y luego hacia los cazadores. – Los que estaban presentes para el momento de su llegada escucharon a una de éllas referirse a su líder como "La reina". ¿Es esa información cierta?-

-…- Rivaille mantuvo silencio por un par de segundos, considerando la información. No era como si el hecho de dejarlos conocer eso afectaría su misión. Su trabajo aquí era deshacerse de las brujas, recibir su paga y luego largarse para no volver. Mientras más información, más rápido terminaría todo. - …Si, es cierto.- ante sus palabras, todos en la sala guardaron silencio. El pálido hombre arqueó una ceja. Algunos de los rostros presentes parecían haberse petrificado repentinamente. - Díganme ¿Hay algo que quisieran compartir con nosotros? – preguntó con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Hanji a su lado se veía curiosa de lo que pasaba.

El silencio en la sala se hizo más intenso. Nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca. _Así que saben algo… _La castaña pensaba en todas las posibilidades que esto pudiese significar. Necesitaban información.

-Con todo el respeto, señores…- la joven científica retiró los lentes de su cara, mostrando una expresión fría, demasiado parecida a la de su compañero. – Si hay algo, aunque sea el más pequeño pedazo de información que nos estén ocultando, será mejor que la compartan con nosotros. – amenazó la mujer. En verdad no quería tener que forzar la información fuera de ninguno. _Todo es más fácil cuando cooperan._

-…- Pixis reflexionaba la situación. Aunque un poco perturbado por el repentino cambio de personalidad en la castaña, no estaba intimidado. Se levantó de su silla y sacó una pequeña cantimplora de su túnica. Ignorando lo poco sano de beber tan temprano, tomó un trago del ardiente líquido y soltó una carcajada. – Ah! Nada como un buen trago de whiskey para despertarte… - caminó hacia la ventana, donde se asomó y tomó un gran respiro de aire fresco. – Escuchen con atención lo que les voy a contar. Es una historia un tanto trágica y dolorosa para nuestro reino… - empezó a contar en consejero. En sus ojos había un brillo fiero, como si el sólo recordar la historia lo enfureciera. – Primero lo primero, les hablaré sobre el origen de las paredes…-

x

Rivaille caminada por el jardín del palacio, distraídamente dirigiéndose hacia los establos. Toda ésa información que les habían brindado durante el concejo aún rondaba por su mente. Frunció el ceño de tan sólo recordarlo. _El problema es aún más grande de lo que creí_. Pensó el pelinegro molesto_. ¡¿Cómo pudieron no mencionar ese __**pequeño**__ detalle?!_

Entró en el establo, siendo seguido de cerca por la otra mitad de su equipo. Hanji estaba lívida. Por primera vez su expresión no era de curiosidad o alegría. Por primera vez se veía honestamente preocupada.

-¿En que estás pensando? – el cazador ignoró a la mujer, siguiendo su camino hacia donde había dejado su caballo la noche anterior. – Rivaille…- lo volvió a llamar. – Levi, necesitamos un plan. Hay que recolectar toda la información posible y…- se detuvo al ver la mirada en los fríos ojos grises de su compañero mientras montaba su caballo. Era un brillo extraño, que la cazadora sólo había visto contadas veces en sus ojos durante los largos años que llevaba a su lado.

Determinación.

La castaña observó sorprendida cómo el guerrero tomaba las riendas y emprendía el trote fuera del terreno del castillo. No pudo reprimir la sonrisa de medio lado que llegó a su rostro.

-¡Bueno, será mejor que yo también me ponga a hacer mi trabajo! Me pregunto si los soldados aguantarán m ritmo…-

X

-¡No puede pasar ésta zona sin autorización, señor! – Un hombre rozando los cincuenta, de cabello marrón y rostro constipado se interpuso en el camino de Rivaille. El cazador detuvo su paso, irritado por la intromisión. Al parecer el soldado había sido ascendido como remplazo de Dietritch, uno de los sobrevivientes que él mismo habría interrogado esa mañana. El hombre había quedado en estado crítico tras la emboscada de la noche anterior.

-Apártese – espetó fríamente el pelinegro. Con un golpe de las riendas retomó su paso, llegando hasta el orificio en la puerta y pasando sin mirar atrás. A lo lejos pudo escuchar vagamente los gritos del hombre, más sin embargo su mente estaba en otro lugar, aún con las palabras del viejo consejero en su cabeza.

_Todo comenzó con la creación de estas paredes. Hubo un momento en el cual el reino era seguro y libre, sin la necesidad de grandes muros rodeándonos. Eso fue hasta hace un poco más de cien años, cuando la plaga de las brujas comenzó. Los reyes, preocupados por su pueblo, ordenaron la construcción de barreras que mantuviesen a las bestias oscuras alejadas. Pero la plaga diezmó la población, atacando día y noche a los trabajadores. Eso fue hasta que la Reina, practicante de magia blanca, no pudo seguir soportando la pena de ver a sus hermanos y hermanas morir uno tras otro. La Reina lanzó un hechizo de protección en el muro, sacrificando su propia vida para crear la barrera que hoy nos protege. El Rey, destrozado, utilizó la poca magia que quedaba de su Reina, haciendo que sólo los herederos de sangre de su mujer fueran capaces de heredar el trono del palacio Shingashina. En honor a heroína, el reino pasó a llevar su nombre._

Siguió cabalgando. La historia explicaba mucho sobre el poder de repeler la magia negra que tenían las enormes paredes de én explicaban el nombre del reino, pero realmente no tenía mucha relevancia. El cazador se adentró más y más en el bosque. No había mejor manera de investigar la verdad más que con sus propios ojos.

_Desde entonces el reino vivió en paz. Las brujas dejaron de aparecer poco a poco, permitiendo a los aldeanos salir de las murallas a trabajar en la tierra. Y siguió así once años atrás, cuando los anteriores reyes fueron asesinados, justo ante los ojos de su hijo._

Rivaille casi hizo una mueca al recordar ésa parte del relato. Él sabía lo que se sentía ver eso. El chico debió haber perdido la cabeza luego de presenciar eso.

_Dos de los hombres que trabajaban el campo estaban siendo controlados por una de las hechiceras. Se infiltró en el salón real y asesinó al Rey Jeager. Parece ser que su majestad sirvió de distracción suficiente como para que la Reina escapara a la alcoba del príncipe. Nadie sabe lo que sucedió allí, sólo que el príncipe fue encontrado con una daga en la mano y cubierto de sangre ante los cuerpos de su madre y de los tres aldeanos._

-Es aquí… El lugar dónde el pequeño príncipe desapareció. - el cazador detuvo su caballo a la orilla de un claro en el bosque. Frente a él, varios árboles de apariencia chamuscada parecían haber sido arrancados de raíz. Al parecer el vengativo idiota había salido a buscar al verdadero asesino de sus padres y sólo había logrado que lo mataran a él. – Él y sus dos secuaces…- murmuró el pelinegro en el aire. Se notaba que había pasado tiempo desde el incidente. La vegetación parecía haberse deshecho de mucha evidencia. – Tres años ¿eh?... tsk, es demasiado tiempo.- se quejó el guerrero mientras movía una rama considerablemente grande con la punta de su zapato. Había trozos de madera por todos lados, como si alguien hubiera golpeado los troncos hasta sacarles tajos. Alzó una ceja ante un árbol particularmente destrozado.

Siguió merodeando sin miedo alrededor del claro, buscando algo, cualquier cosa que le diera una idea de contra qué peleaban. Buscó por un par de minutos más en la parte más alejada del pequeño claro, hasta que divisó algo que le llamó la atención.

Se agachó para observar mejor su pequeño descubrimiento. Abrió un poco más los ojos con sorpresa _¿Ropa? ¿De quién?_ Largos trozos de lo que se podía notar, fue alguna vez una camisa estaban esparcidos por el suelo. A unos cuantos pasos de distancia había trozos de cuero y lo que parecían un par de botas. ¿Cómo es que nadie se había detenido a buscar ésta evidencia? _Miedo a encontrarse con una bruja._ Se recordó a sí mismo con una leve torcedura de ojos. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y tomó la evidencia con un poco de desagrado. Quién sabe cuántas cosas pasaron por encima de esos harapos durante tres años. Se acercó a su caballo y metió el trozo de tela en uno de los compartimientos de la montura. Dio un último recorrido visual al claro, memorizando la locación de sus hallazgos.

Un movimiento en los árboles más alejados captó su atención.

El cazador tensó su cuerpo por instinto. Enfocó su vista en la zona, pero no pudo ver nada. _Debió haber sido imaginación mía._ Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta, listo para regresar, cuando un gruñido cavernoso y gutural se escuchó justo detrás suyo.

Se giró rápidamente, preparado para atacar, pero lo que vio lo dejó pasmado.

Era un monstruo. De cara deforme con dientes de pómulo a pómulo. Debía medir por lo menos dos metros de alto.

Pero algo en la intimidante bestia llamó la atención de Rivaille.

_Ojos verdes suplicantes…¿Cómo si estuviera… pidiendo ayuda…?_

**_Continuará…_**

Holi! Primer encuentro, señores… no es el más romántico, pero es algo!

En el próximo capítulo habrá un poco más de contacto xD

Se está develando el secretoooooo…. Buuuuuuu (voz de contar cuentos de terror)

Bueno, estoy contenta de cómo salió este capítulo. Ustedes q opinan? Dudas? Quejas? Tomatazos?

Cualquier cosa que quieran saber, no duden en preguntar… aunq no pienso hacer spoilers jeje

Finalmente, gracias a todos los que le dan un poco de su tiempo a ésta historia. Ustedes son los que me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo!

Nos leemos!


	5. Capítulo IV: Primer encuentro

**Disclaimer**: SNK no es mío. Le pertenece a Isayama-sensei. No gano nada con escribir ésto, solo mi satisfacción propia.

**The Beast and the Hunter.**

**Capítulo VI: Primer encuentro.**

_¿En qué momento fue que...? !¿Cómo es que llegó aquí?!_ Pensó el cazador con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. En todos sus años de experiencia, nunca antes había sido burlado de ésta forma.

El guerrero observó a la bestia con cuidado, cada tuno de sus músculos en un estado de tensión extrema. El aire parecía haberse pasmado a su alrededor, como si el tiempo se hubiera paralizado frente a sus ojos. Sólo la respiración profunda y cavernosa de la bestia, en conjunto con el rápido compás de los latidos del hombre se podían escuchar en el desolado claro.

Era enorme. Una pared de músculos y dientes.

Rivaille estaba a un segundo de atacar. La adrenalina corría sin detenerse por sus venas. Sus ojos viajaron hasta la montura de su caballo, donde se encontraban el resto de sus armas. Sería muy fácil cortarle el cuello a la bestia, con un solo movimiento de espada...

Sin embargo, aún había algo que lo retenía. ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué estaba mal en él? ¿Era a caso por culpa de ésos ojos verdes, salvajes pero increíblemente humanos? Definitivamente algo estaba mal con el monstruo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - espetó, mirando cuidadosamente a la bestia, alerta de su siguiente movimiento. Para irritación suya, la deforme creatura ni siquiera parpadeó; sólo se quedó ahí, mirándolo con una expresión extraña en su rostro, como si intentara transmitir algo. Pequeños gruñidos lastimeros salían de sus fauces. _¿Está tratando de hablarme? _El rostro del jóven se volvió más impasible si era posible. Aún así dió un salto de fe. Con un rápido movimiento envainó su espada. - ¿Tienes algo que decirme? - volvió a intentar el cazador, escéptico. Si aquel ser hacía el más mínimo movimiento hostil, él lo acabaría.

Para su sorpresa, la bestia asintió.

-¿Puedes comunicarte? - preguntó otra vez el pelinegro sin perder tiempo. Se sentía bastante surreal el estar intentando hablar con semejante monstruo; uno que no habría pensado dos veces en masacrar si estuviese en una situación normal, pero algo en él lo intrigaba. Era la primera vez que veía un ser así. La bestia parecía entender perfectamente todo lo que le decía.

El monstruo volvió a asentir, agachándose en una posición fetal. A todas estas, el cazador miraba intrigado. La respiración rasposa del monstruo era lo único que se escuchaba ahora. _Me está dando la espalda... ¿Está consiente de la confianza que me está mostrando? Podría matarlo si quisiera... _

¿Era ésta en verdad la bestia asesina de la que todos hablaban en el pueblo? Rivaille sólo veía un ser indefenso, sin ganas de luchar. _A Hanji le encantaría ver ésto. _Pensó vagamente. Estaba demasiado intrigado, incluso llegando al punto de desear que su compañera estuviera allí.

Observó como la creatura estiraba un brazo, apoyando su enorme mano en el húmedo suelo. Sus largas y descuidadas uñas empezaron a rasgar la tierra de forma uniforme, creando un patrón sobre la tierra. Rivaille abrió bien sus ojos, asombrado. _¿Escritura?._

-Brujas...- leyó la palabra escrita sobre la tierra. Eso significaba que la creatura poseía un grado de inteligencia bastante elevado. No todo el mundo tenía la capacidad de leer y escribir en una sociedad analfabeta como la de ésos tiempos. - ¿Ellas te enviaron? - preguntó cautelosamente. La bestia soltó una especie de bufido que agitó el lugar. Volvió a pasar sus garras por el suelo, trazando nuevos segmentos en la húmeda tierra. - ¿...Atacar? -leyó el cazador. - Así que ellas te atacaron... - fue entonces que todas sus cavilaciones tuvieron sentido. La tan temida bestia no era más que una víctima. - Sólo han habido avistamientos de la bestia y ningún ataque reportado. Tú nunca has atacado a nadie ¿cierto? - la monstruosa creatura se veía pequeña en el suelo, hombros caídos y mirada melancólica. Estaba claro que esa cosa sería incapaz de dañar a nadie. Se veía...demasiado humano. _¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Porqué no lo he matado? _La mente del cazador era un desastre total. Nunca antes había dudado frente nadie, ¿Y ahora esta creatura desconocida lo hacía cuestionarse a sí mismo?. Aún así, necesitaba una respuesta a sus preguntas, y la necesitaba ahora._-_ ¿Qué..? No. - comenzó, pero se detuvo abruptamente. - ¿...Quién eres? - preguntó el cazador finalmente. Ante esto, la bestia volvió su mirada al suelo. Con su mano trazó las últimas líneas en el suelo. Rivaille lo leyó sorprendido.

Un nombre.

_Eren._

Fue justo en ese instante que los gritos comenzaron a resonar en el bosque, alertando a los dos que se encontraban en el claro.

Brujas. Varias de ellas.

El cazador desenvainó su espada de nuevo. Dió dos pasos hacia su caballo y desató su ballesta. En la armó con su mano libre y en cuestión de segundos, gruesas y puntiagudas estacas aguardaban listas para atravesar carne.

- Una a la derecha, dos a la izquierda. Tsk. - la mirada fría del guerrero se paseó por sobre el enemigo. Ya se le hacía extraño no encontrarse con una, si no es que dos de esos seres. No estaba sorprendido del número de atacantes. Lo que sí le impresionó fue el rugido salvaje que resonó su lado. Al parecer, a la bestia tampoco le era muy grata la llegada de las brujas.

- ¡Tú! - gritó la mujer de la derecha. El monstruo se le había abalanzado, fallando sólo por unos cuantos centímetros. El árbol que recibió el golpe terminó destrozado, astillas volando por doquier. - ¡Le has causado muchos problemas a la reina! Ahora tendremos que matarte. - gruñó la pútrida bruja. Le lanzó uno de sus rayos a la bestia, que lo esquivó con dificultad. - ¡Los mataré a los dos! - chilló al aire, dando vueltas entre las ramas de los árboles. El cazador disparó sus armas, pero esta bruja era más rápida que lo usual.

Pero no tan rápida como él.

En cuestión de minutos, el asqueroso cadáver de la hechicera estaba atravesado y decapitado a unos cuantos pasos del árbol caído. Pero aún tenía un par de problemas. Habían otras dos a su espalda, demasiado ensimismadas en su lucha contra la bestia como para prestarle atención._ Grave error _Pensó sardónicamente el cazador.

Una de las dos brujas restantes volaba en círculos sobre la cabeza del monstruo, mientras que la otra se mantenía a cierta distancia, cautelosa. La primera soltó un chillido ensordecedor al ser jalada de las piernas. La bestia la había tomado en su agarre, arrojándola al suelo con facilidad.

Lo que siguió le heló la sangre al cazador. Observó con los ojos bien abiertos como la enorme figura del monstruo golpeaba a la bruja. La estaba pisando y pateando, dejando sólo sangre y vísceras a su alrededor. La otra bruja gritó, furiosa, pero ya era demasiado tarde para su hermana. Levantó la mano, acumulando una especie de energía oscura y apuntando a la enloquecida bestia. Fue en ése instante cuando Rivaille reaccionó. Le disparó, atravesándole el brazo con una de sus estacas. La bruja volvió a gritar, ésta vez por dolor.

- ¡Pagaran por ésto! - gritó histérica. Con su otra mano se arrancó la estaca y disparó la bola de energía, ésta vez en dirección del cazador. Rivaille maldijo entre sus dientes. La bola de energía era demasiado rápida como para esquivar. Intentó correr hacia uno de los árboles en busca de refugio, pero en el fondo sabía que no llegaría muy lejos. Sintió como lo aventaban al suelo y como unos brazos enormes intentaban cubrirlo.

_¿La bestia me esta protegiendo…?_ El cazador no sabía que pensar. Nunca antes le había pasado algo tan bizarro. Y ahora ambos estaban a punto de morir por un estúpido error suyo. _Debí haberla matado _pensó contrariado. _Si le hubiera apuntado a la cabeza, no estaríamos en esta situación._ Pero algo lo había impulsado a detener el ataque, algo no le había permitido dejar que la bruja matara a la bestia. Se maldijo mentalmente por su estupidez.

El silbido producido por el desplazamiento del ataque se hacía cada vez más fuerte. En una última acción desesperada se aferró al monstruo. Cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe.

Nunca llegó.

Abrió los ojos, confundido, pero lo que vió lo dejó pasmado. Un grave gruñido le dijo que la bestia a su lado se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. ¿_Una barrera?_ Pensó sorprendido. Estiró un brazo y lo colocó sobre la barrera, buscando aclarar sus preguntas. Un cosquilleo subió por su antebrazo, efectivamente confirmándole la existencia de la barrera. _¿Pero cómo…? _El cosquilleo se intensificó, y pequeños rayos de luz comenzaron a salir de las palmas de sus manos. Eran cálidos, brillantes.

_¡¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?!_

La bruja los miraba desde afuera de la barrera, petrificada. Soltó un grito de furia y levantó su mano para otro ataque. Uno tras de otro fueron repelidos por la barrera. Rivaille, en su confusión reaccionó. Levantó sus propias manos, brillantes por los rayos de luz, y los apuntó hacia la hechicera. Estaba actuando por instinto sin saber realmente lo que estaba haciendo, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que era lo correcto.

Una explosión de luz se apoderó del bosque, cegando a todo lo que estuviera cerca. La bruja salió disparada, empujada por las ondas de energía.

-Debo informar a la Reina. – jadeó, huyendo lo más rápido que podía del lugar. Los ojos brillantes del cazador aún seguían en su mente. – La profecía se está cumpliendo. –susurró aterrada. Con una cortina de niebla, la bruja desapareció.

X

Rivaille abrió los ojos. Todo le estaba dando vueltas en el claro. Hizo una mueca. La cabeza lo estaba matando.

-¿Qué fue lo que…pasó? – gruñó irritado. Lentamente se incorporó. Giró su cabeza en busca de sus armas, pero se arrepintió inmediatamente cuando casi pierde el equilibrio. Sintió como unas manos lo ayudaban a mantenerse en pie, y rápidamente recordó todo.

La Barrera.

¿Cómo es que pudo hacer eso? Miró sus manos, desde las cuales hace unos instantes habían salido los rayos. Nunca antes le había pasado algo tan extraño.

_Eren._

El nombre aún daba vueltas por su cabeza. Por alguna razón sentía que era importante. _Necesito hablar con Hanji. _Pensó, aún contrariado. Miró a la bestia, en busca de respuestas que sabía, no iba a encontrar. Por lo menos no aún. _No puedo dejarlo aquí solo, podrían volver por él. _Se golpeó internamente por pensar de esa forma. El monstruo ya había demostrado saber cuidarse solo cuando masacró a esa bruja. Rivaille suspiró, tomando una decisión. Se llevó una mano a la boca y dio dos silbidos. A lo lejos, el galope de su caballo comenzó a oírse. Había huido al comenzar la pelea.

-Debo volver – anunció el cazador. La bestia a su lado bajó la cabeza en un gesto de resignación. Rivaille nunca lo admitiría, pero el gesto se sintió como un jalón en el pecho. El cazador lo ignoró, pasándolo por un sentimiento de culpa y gratitud. Después de todo, la bestia intentó salvarlo. – No puedo llevarte conmigo, los soldados querrán matarte… - le dijo con voz seria y seca. La bestia dio un gruñido y asintió. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y retirarse, cuando una mano en su antebrazo lo detuvo. – Quiero que te mantengas cerca de la muralla. Justo a las afueras si es posible. Volveré por ti mañana temprano. – dijo de manera definitiva. Era una orden. La bestia asintió, y sus ojos parecían brillar. ¿Hacía ya cuanto tiempo desde que lo habían tratado tan humanamente? El cazador se dio la vuelta y recogió sus armas. Con un movimiento experto se montó en su caballo. – Nos vemos mañana… Eren. – susurró casi inaudiblemente, pero sabía que había sido escuchado. Emprendió su camino hacia la muralla. A su espalda se escuchó un rugido, casi como una confirmación, y no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa irónica.

_Esto se está poniendo interesante._

X

-... Y recuerden apuntar siempre al cuello o a la nuca. - explicó Hanji a los soldados. Justo había terminado de enseñarles un par de movimientos, simples pero eficaces a la hora de matar brujas. - ¿Alguna duda? - preguntó a la multitud. Sonrió cuando no vió ninguna. Se preparaba para dar otra demostración, cuando el sonido de una especie de cuerno se escuchó desde el puesto de vigilancia.

- ¡Un jinete! - gritó el sentinela. Eso llamó la atención de la mujer. Con un par de señas ordenó a los soldados que levantaran sus armas. No pasaron mas de diez segundos cuando el susodicho jinete atravesó la puerta.

-¡Levi!- gritó la castaña, alegre. A pesar de saber por experiencia lo capaz que era el cazador a la hora de pelear, aún se había preocupado al verlo salir solo. Se acercó a él y esperó a que desmontara el caballo. Le entregó las riendas a un soldado y se giró hacia Hanji. - ¿Sucedió algo? - preguntó sin dejar de sonreír. Rivaille la vió a los ojos.

- Necesitamos hablar. Ahora. - dió la orden. La cazadora se tensó. Había algo extraño en los ojos del hombre. Una mirada más fría de lo usual. _Definitivamente pasó algo. _Pensó la mujer. Lentamente asintió a la petición de su compañero.

-¡Veo que ha regresado!- escucharon desde atrás. Ambos cazadores se giraron a ver la procedencia de la voz. El consejero Pixis y la señorita Riko iban caminando hacia ellos, ambos escoltados por el Comandante Irvin. _Perfecto. _Pensó el cazador. Ya no tendría que ir a buscarlos uno por uno para exigir una explicación. – Quisiéramos saber si ha encontrado algo útil. – siguió Pixis. Honestamente se veía preocupado por el futuro del reino. _Más razones para no dejar información fuera._ Rivaille estaba molesto, irritado.

-¿Quién es _Eren_? – preguntó sin rodeos. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, la misión había pasado de ser fácil, a ser un completo dolor en el culo. Arqueó una ceja al ver las expresiones de los tres recién llegados. Asombro, confusión, tristeza. Las emociones en sus rostros indicaban que había sido alguien importante para ellos.

Al parecer, había dado justo en el blanco.

X

Las montañas, un lugar oscuro y lleno de tinieblas. Lleno de bestias y monstruos esperando el momento justo para devorarte vivo. Perfecto escondite para aquellos que aborrezcan la luz. Mientras más profundo en sus bosques, más peligros asechan. Es por eso que nunca nadie se habría adentrado en sus oscuros pasajes. No si quisiera vivir para contar sus experiencias. Eso era algo de lo que ellas se habían hecho cargo hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

En el corazón de esa oscuridad, en lo más profundo del bosque, un castillo de paredes negras hechas de sangre y huesos se alzaba. Era allí donde la reina de la oscuridad aguardaba, oculta entre las sombras, hasta que el último rayo de luz se extinguiera.

-¡Mi Reina!- chilló una mujer recién llegada al palacio. Venía cojeando, el dolor de sus heridas marcándose en su putrefacto rostro. Sus dientes negros formaban una mueca en la oscuridad de la sala. – He traído noticias. ¡Noticias sobre la profecía! – dijo mientras se lanzaba al suelo, arrodillada. La reina sólo la miró, expectante. – Lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Un hechicero de la luz. – una sonrisa torcida y malévola se expandió en el rostro de la ocupante del trono. Era hora de comenzar con el plan. Su primer blanco sería el Reino María. Luego caerían los otros dos.

Uno por uno.

La humanidad caería.

**_Continuará…_**

Bueno! Eso fue todo por ahora. Me disculpo por mi tardanza, esta vez si fue culpa mia jeje

Estaba en un viaje familiar hasta hoy en la mañana, pero adelanté el capítulo por las noches. Ya tengo la mayor parte del siguiente escrito y estoy por terminar el Omake de **Castigo**. Lo subiré a lo largo de la semana!

Una pregunta que quería hacerles. En el siguiente capítulo quería añadir a los demás personajes, Shasha, Connie, Jean… pero no se si meter a Reiner, Berthold y Annie. Ellos son de mis favoritos, pero con lo de "traidores" y eso, pues no sé. Y en caso de que los metiera, los hago buenos? Es un fanfic, no tiene que seguir la historia real al pie de la letra…

Que dicen?

Bueno, entonces hasta la próxima actualización!


	6. Capítulo V: Esperanza

**Disclaimer**: SNK no es mío. Le pertenece a Isayama-sensei. No gano nada con escribir ésto, solo mi satisfacción propia.

**The Beast and the Hunter.**

**Capítulo V: Esperanzas**

Las caras de los presentes eran un poema. Nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio. ¿Debían decirle al cazador esa parte de la historia? La decisión era obvia. Aún así, no podían permitir que la información se esparciera. El pánico era lo último que necesitaban.

- ¿Y bien? Odio que me hagan esperar. - espetó el moreno, impaciente. Le parecía absurdo, incluso estúpido que se le hubiese ocultado esa parte de la información. _¿Cómo mierda creían que iba a lograr algún avance si le hacían el trabajo más difícil de lo que ya era? _El hombre estaba claramente molesto.

Hanji, por su parte, analizaba la situación en su cabeza. Rivaille obviamente había obtenido más información. Nada nuevo. En cualquier otra misión lo hubiera pasado por alto, pero había algo que la inquietaba. Redirigió su mirada hacia los otros tres individuos. Parecían estar repasando su situación.

Finalmente, Irvin decidió hablar.

- Es mejor que discutamos ésto en un lugar más privado. - comentó tenso. Rivaille lo fulminó con la mirada. Aún así, el cazador asintió. - Síganme, por favor. - habló en voz baja. Como si hubiese sido su señal, los dos concejales emprendieron el paso hacia el camino contrario a ellos.

- Nosotros nos retiraremos por ahora. - Brzenska habló por los dos. - Aún tenemos compromisos pendientes, aunque confiamos en que el Comandante Smith les aclarará sus dudas. - sin decir más, la joven mujer se retiró. Un par de segundos después la siguió Pixis, quien les sonrió en despedida.

- Hasta luego. - fueron las palabras que les dirigió el consejero antes de retirarse. Hanji se despidió con un gesto. Levi lo ignoró completamente, sus ojos fijos en el rubio comandante. El hombre asintió hacia los cazadores y emprendió su camino hacia el interior del pueblo. Éstos lo siguieron calladamente.

Caminaron por un par de minutos. Pronto se encontraron a sí mismos de pie frente a una taberna. Hanji miró a su alrededor. Parecía un lugar limpio y bien mantenido. La castaña notó también cómo la posición del local le daba una vista estratégica hacia tanto las murallas como hacia el castillo. _Interesante, _pensó la cazadora con una pequeña sonrisa inquisitiva.

El pequeño grupo entró, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta tras ellos. El lugar, como se esperaban, estaba completamente vacío, a excepción de una persona cerca de la barra. Era una mujer bajita, de cabello marrón rojizo y mirada amable. Se encontraba limpiando el mostrador, dándoles la espalda, cuando levantó la voz.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, Comandante? – habló la mujer con una sonrisa. El hombre no contestó. Los cazadores la reconocieron inmediatamente como la Teniente Ral, la mujer que hace tan sólo unas horas había estado sentada en el concejo de guerra junto con ellos. La joven pausó su tarea, girándose para darles la cara. No parecía sorprendida por la presencia de los dos extranjeros. - ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó la joven, su rostro alegre cambiando drásticamente a uno serio, calculador. Rivaille la observó cuidadosamente. _Son los ojos de un asesino._

- Petra, necesito que reúnas al equipo. – habló por fin el rubio. Miró a su alrededor, lanzando una mirada apreciativa al lugar.- ¿Este lugar sigue siendo seguro?- preguntó. La mujer asintió. Sacó una llave de su bolsillo y se la entregó al soldado.

- El cuarto detrás de la taberna.- dijo con seriedad. Irvin asintió, satisfecho con la respuesta. La mujer tomó una postura tensa. Puso una mano en su pecho y otra en su espalda en lo que los cazadores reconocieron era un saludo militar. Con una última sonrisa, la joven se retiró. Fue ahí cuando el comandante se giró hacia los extranjeros.

-Esperaremos en la habitación de atrás. Les contaré todo lo que sé. - en silencio, los otros dos lo siguieron. Usaron la llave y entraron a la pequeña oficina. Tomaron asiento. - Bien. ¿Qué es lo que desean saber?-

-¿Quién es el tal Eren?- repitió la misma pregunta el cazador. La información era crucial para Levi. Necesitaba saber más sobre la bestia. Necesitaba saber cómo protegerla. Miró al rubio, cerciorándose de que cada palabra que saliera de su boca fuera verdad. El hombre por su parte se veía pensativo, nostálgico.

-Eren... Hace tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre. Y dime, ¿Cómo es que llegó a saber de ésa información? -dijo serenamente. Rivaille frunció el ceño. _Está manipulando la situación a su favor._

- El bosque guarda muchos secretos, Comandante. - habló el moreno, su cara una perfecta página en blanco. _Quizás lo sabría si saliera de las murallas de vez en cuando, _añadió en su mente. No le convenía enojar mucho al rubio y que éste no cooperara. A pesar de ésto, el soldado pareció entender el mensaje subliminal fácilmente. Para su sopresa, no se veía irritado.

- Bien, bien. Por fín alguien con agallas. - murmuró entre dientes, divertido. Dió un suspiro, su expresión cambiando de una calmada a otra llena de culpabilidad. - Eren Jeager, heredero al trono de María, ha estado desaparecido por los últimos tres años. - el rostro impasible de Levi cambió usualmente frío cazador repasó su encuentro con la imponente creatura. _¿Con que un principe, eh?_

Hanji observó las reacciones en el rostro del moreno, un poco sorprendida por el repentino torrente de emociones en sus ojos. Un sonido en la taberna los alertó a los tres. La puerta de la oficina se abrió, revelando a la joven de antes en compañía de otros tres hombres. Por sus ropas, parecían ser simples aldeanos, pero sus posturas decían otra cosa. Hicieron el mismo saludo militar, a lo que Irvin respondió con un asentimiento.

- Comandante. - habló uno de ellos, un rubio alto vestido con el uniforme militar. - Esperamos sus órdenes.- habló con firmeza. El comandante hizo un gesto con la mano, implicándoles a los recién llegados que tomaran asiento. Éstos lo hicieron silenciosamente.

- Señores. – prosiguió Irvin, nuevamente dirigiéndose a los dos cazadores. – Éstos soldados son los últimos miembros de la Guardia Real. A partir de hoy los relego a su disposición. – Hanji les sonrió, siempre alegre. – En cuanto a la razón de esto, se han efectuado varias expediciones fuera de las murallas en busca del príncipe Jeager, pero no hemos encontrado nada. Éstos hombres han participado en cada una de las expediciones y han regresado con vida. – habló con seriedad el comandante. – Se me informó de su salida ésta mañana. Debe estar al tanto de que cualquier información que podría haber encontrado debe ser entregada al concejo. – habló ésta vez dirigiéndose al moreno. A pesar de todo, el rostro de Levi seguía tan impasible como le era posible.

-Entiendo- dijo Levi con un tono neutral. Por supuesto que no iba a contarle al comandante sobre Eren. No hasta llegar al fondo de todo. -¿Esto es todo? Quisiera volver a mi habitación. Ha sido un día ocupado.- dijo con sarcasmo. Irvin arqueó las cejas. No muchas personas en el reino tenían tantas agallas. _Me agrada. Es competente,_ pensó el rubio, divertido.

-Bien, los dejo con su nuevo equipo. – habló el comandante. Con pasos silenciosos se retiró del lugar. Rivaille lo miró irse. No estaba seguro si confiar en el grupo de personas a su espalda. Suspiró. Ni siquiera sabía sus nombres. Les lanzó una mirada apreciativa. Parecían competentes. Aún así evitaría colocarlos en situaciones extremas.

-¡Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Hanji zoe, y el enano amargado de mi amigo por aquí es Rivaille. – El moreno giró los ojos, exasperado. _Confía en Hanji para convertir una situación seria en un circo,_ pensó irritablemente.

-¡M-mucho gusto, señorita Hanji! Mi nombre es Petra Ral – balbuceó penosamente la mujer de antes. – No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme ésta mañana. – habló amigablemente hacia la otra mujer. Los otros tres hombres no sabían si reír por la energía de la castaña o temblar de miedo por la mirada de odio del cazador.

-Erd Gin. – habló otro de los soldados, al parecer impulsado por la abrupta presentación de su compañera. Inclinó un poco su cabeza, en señal de respeto. Hanji le sonrió. Levi asintió en señal de reconocimiento. – Mis compañeros son Gunter Shulz y Auro Bossard – los mencionados inclinaron la cabeza, uno en silencio y el otro mascullando.

Los cuatro soldados parecían ser soldados comunes a simple vista. Aún así, Rivaille pudo notar los pequeños detalles. En su postura, sus miradas. El instinto de supervivencia se veía claro. A su lado, Hanji también pensaba lo mismo. Ése reino estaba lleno de personas fuertes, con la voluntad suficiente como para pelear. No querían estar encerrados tras las murallas, comportándose como ganado. Querían ser libres…

Y ellos los iban a liberar. Acabarían con todas y cada una de las brujas.

La mente del cazador regresó a esa misma mañana. La imagen de la bestia corriendo hacia él, intentando escudarlo de los ataques del enemigo llegó de sus recuerdos.

_Espera un poco, Eren. Sólo un poco._

X

-¡Por fin una cama!- exclamó Hanji, lanzándose encima de su colchón. - Ha sido un día horriblemente largo. Aunque creo que encontré a varios soldados con talento… ¡Tres de ellos son sólo reclutas! Una chica rubia y otros dos chicos... – comentó mientras se estiraba como un gato. Levi la miró desde el otro lado de la habitación. Petra les había cedido una de las habitaciones en el piso superior de la taberna. Constaba de dos camas simples, cada una pegada a la pared contraria, y un escritorio. El lugar estaba limpio a pesar de haber estado cerrado desde la muerte de los padres de la joven. - ¿Tu que dices Levi? ¿Viste algo interesante en tu pequeña excursión? – el tono alegre de la mujer intentaba disimular vagamente la indirecta de la pregunta.

-Hn. Estaba esperando a que preguntaras. – dijo el cazador, un poco divertido a pesar de su rostro inexpresivo. Hanji le sonrió. A pesar del trato tosco del moreno, ella sabía que la tenía en muy alto aprecio. Después de perder a sus padres, los padres de la castaña habían sido los únicos en abrirle las puertas a su hogar. Se podía decir que eran prácticamente familia. Esperó impaciente, aguardando las palabras del moreno.– Tengo información sobre la supuesta Bestia que tanto temen los aldeanos. – los ojos de la castaña se abrieron de sobremanera.

-¡La viste! ¡¿Cómo es?! ¡¿Es muy grande?! ¡¿Tiene mucho pelo?! – el cazador frenó el impulso de golpear a su compañera. En vez de eso, optó por pasar una mano por su rostro, exasperado. - ¡¿Cuantas patas tiene?! ¡¿Tiene cabeza?!- las preguntas iban y venían, saliendo sin parar de los labios de la joven cazadora.

- Haz silencio por un rato, ¿Quieres?- habló el más bajo de los dos, clavándo su mirada en la mujer. – Si, la vi. Es casi inofensiva. – Recordó cómo el monstruo masacró a una de las brujas en el claro. – Casi. – aclaró.

- ¿Es decir que no la mataste?- preguntó la mujer, sorprendida. Rivaille negó con la cabeza. _Extraño. Definitivamente extraño, _pensó intrigada. _¿La había dejado ir así como así? -_ Quiere decir que sigue en el bosque. ¡¿Puedo verla?! - dijo, revirtiendo su personalidad a la de una niña pequeña.

- Sólo si dejas de ser tan malditamente irritante y ruidosa. - masculló el cazador, que se disponía a cambiarse. No era que no pudiera solo dormir en lo que llevaba puesto, como Hanji. Era simplemente que, tras largos años viajando de reino en reino, había aprendido a aprovechar cada oportundad de tener comodidad. - ¿No piensas cambiarte? - preguntó, lanzándole una última mirada a su compañera. Ya se había quitado sus botas y calcetines. Parecía estar bastante cómoda en sus pantalones de viaje y camisa con mangas.

- Nah, estoy bien. - alegó la mujer, no precisamente con energía suficiente. El otro cazador se limitó a asentir. Rápidamente pasó de sus botas, colocándolas ordenadamente una al lado de la otra al pie de la cama. Se quitó entonces el guante de cuero en su mano derecha, y se deshizo de su camisa. Su espalda estaba marcada con cicatrices de guerra, la piel deformándose dolorosamente sobre los músculos de su cuerpo. Tomó de entre sus pertenencias otra camisa, blanca y de tela suave. Sintiéndose más cómodo, el hombre se acostó en la cama, hundiéndose en los cobertores. - Buenas noches, enano. - murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchada.

-... Buenas noches. - masculló el otro en silencio. Hanji observó conteniendo la risa cómo el más pequeño se giraba, evadiendo su mirada. Había algo raro en el cazador. _Ésta mañana salió volando del castillo, molesto con el universo entero, y ahora se comporta como un adolescente irritable. Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado..._ La mujer pensó en el rostro su amigo cuando éste regresó en la mañana. Estaba lívido, confundido y preocupado. Cerró los ojos. Ya mañana sería otro día para descubrir lo que le sucedía.

X

La brisa nocturna obligaba a los animales de los alrededores a buscar refugio. La luz de la luna a penas alumbraba el oscuro bosque a su alrededor. Eren soltó un pequeño gruñido sordo, ahuyentando a los posibles depredadores. _No es como si algún animal se fuera a acercar a mí de todas formas, _pensó amargamente.

Hacía mucho tiempo que se había acostumbrado a la soledad. Aún así, en noches frías como ésa, el recuerdo de su antiguo hogar lo llamaba. Recordaba su habitación, a su madre leyéndole historias mientras que él se escondía debajo de capas y capas de cobertores. Recordaba a sus amigos, Armin y Mikasa, sentados juntos frente a la chimenea después de un día de travesuras en el castillo. Un sonido lastimero, similar a un quejido salió de su boca. Nunca más los volvería a ver, ni a ellos ni a su madre…

Se encogió más en su posición, sentado contra el tronco caído de un viejo árbol, justo a las afueras del reino. Se sentía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de su casa, de su reino…

Cerró los ojos, incapaz mostrar algún tipo de expresión en su deforme rostro. Repentinamente, el recuerdo de unos ojos fríos, grises como el metal llegó a su mente. Nunca antes, en los tres años que llevaba convertido en ese monstruo, había visto a alguien así. Era la primera vez que alguien no salía corriendo y gritando de miedo al ver su rostro. Ni siquiera había intentado atacarlo.

Eren no era estúpido. Por sus ropas y armamento, estaba claro que aquel hombre era un guerrero de algún tipo. Lo más probable es que hubiese sido enviado por los que estuviesen mandando en ése momento en el reino, con el simple propósito de exterminarlo. No los culpaba, estaba seguro de que ellos no sabían nada de lo que había pasado y sólo lo veían como una amenaza.

En cierto modo, tenían razón. No era más que un monstruo, obligado a vivir en la soledad del bosque. Es por eso que no se había escondido, no había huido al divisar al hombre en su territorio. Estaba cansado de vivir una vida de exilio, cansado de no pertenecer a ningún lado…

_Estaba cansado de estar solo._

Es por eso que no dudó en acercarse al cazador, una posible amenaza.

_Ya no quería seguir sufriendo._

Pero el hombre no lo atacó. Ni siquiera levantó la espada en su contra.

_¿Por qué? Solamente quería morir. Quería ver a sus padres de nuevo. Quería abrazar a su madre y decirle que la amaba. Quería volver a ver la sonrisa de Armin, o la alegría en los ojos de Mikasa…_

Luego pasó algo que no se esperaba. El hombre le habló, lo trató como a un ser humano. Algo dentro de Eren despertó entonces. Una necesidad de explicarse, de buscar una salida alternativa a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Le dijo al extraño hombre su nombre, en busca de algún tipo de reconocimiento. No le había dado tiempo de desalentarse cuando llegaron las brujas. Fue entonces que la ira se apoderó de su cuerpo.

No podía pensar en otra cosa. Todo se reducía a matar. **Matar, Matar, ****_Matar…_** Y en su descuido, casi pierde a su esperanza. No estaba seguro de que era lo que le sucedía, pero algo dentro de él le decía que debía proteger a ése hombre, hasta el punto de casi dar su vida para salvarlo. _Y la luz._ Por un momento se sintió humano de nuevo, al ser tocado por su luz.

Necesitaba verlo de nuevo.

Necesitaba tocarlo, protegerlo, buscar la manera de mantenerlo a salvo.

Le lanzó una última mirada nostálgica a las murallas. Por alguna razón sentía que, con ayuda de aquél hombre, pronto regresaría a casa.

X

Bueno! Lamento mucho la tardanza. No voy a poner escusas, sé que me pasé esta vez. Tuve una pequeña situación familiar que debía arreglar, y eso me quitó tiempo. Pero igual debí haber buscado el tiempo de escribir un poco xD

Necesitaba saber de algo. Les gustaría que pusiera otra pareja en la historia? Algo secundario, que no tuviese tanto drama y misterio como la relación de Levi y Eren?

También les tengo otra noticia. Estaba pensando en escribir algo corto, un poco mas largo q un three-shot sobre una idea que me dio una amiga con un dibujo.

Dragones, alguien? Les gutaría la idea? Eso si, sería algo más lento, debido a q mi prioridad ahora es éste fic.

Que dicen? Buena o mala idea?

Nos leemos en el siguiente capi! Prometo no tardarme tanto ésta vez. Intentaré subirlo para el martes :D Bye!

Alex


	7. Capítulo VI: Sentimientos

**Disclaimer**: SNK no es mío. Le pertenece a Isayama-sensei. No gano nada con escribir ésto, solo mi satisfacción propia.

**The Beast and the Hunter.**

**Capítulo VI: Sentimientos.**

Levi se levantó al amanecer y tomó un baño, como era costumbre suya. En cuestión de minutos, el cazador se encontraba listo y dispuesto para comenzar el día. Con pasos decididos se dirigió hasta la ventana de la habitación. Abrió las cortinas de un jalón y observó con cierta malicia como el cuerpo del otro ocupante de la habitación se retorcía al contacto con la luz.

-Muy brillante… - murmuró el bulto enredado entre las sábanas. El hombre le lanzó una mirada despectiva. – Levi… - gimoteó la mujer, alargando la última sílaba del nombre de una manera molesta, recriminante.

-Levántate. Es un día ocupado. – habló calmadamente el más bajo de los dos. Esperó durante unos segundos, sin señales de movimiento de la castaña. Exasperado, el hombre tomó en sus manos una esquina del cobertor. De una sola jalada la mujer quedó desarropada y expuesta a los rayos solares.

-¡Es muy temprano para estar despierta! – se quejó la cazadora, que recibió otra mirada penetrante e inexpresiva por parte del otro. Dio un suspiro, abatida. Sabía que no podía llevarle la contraria al enano. Había perdido la discusión antes de siquiera empezarla. – Bien, ya estoy despierta. – masculló ante la intensa mirada de su acompañante. El hombre sólo la miró.

-Apestas. – espetó. La mujer giró los ojos, acostumbrada al trato de su compañero. Levantó un brazo y olfateó un poco, cerciorándose sólo por si acaso. _¡No huelo tan mal!_, pensó medio irritada, medio divertida por las manías del mas bajo – Date un baño antes de salir. – ordenó el hombre calmadamente, procediendo a recolectar sus pocas pertenencias alrededor del cuarto. La cazadora le lanzó una última mirada a la espalda de su compañero. El pequeño hombre prepotente cerró de golpe la puerta tras de sí, logrando efectivamente ahuyentar los pequeños rastros de sueño que aún se hallaban en el cuerpo de la castaña.

- Ése amargado... Algún día veré como le salen arrugas. - masculló entre dientes la mujer. En un movimiento rápido y certero, sin siquiera levantarse de su posición, arrojó una de sus dagas contra la puerta. El cuchillo rasgó el aire, clavándose justamente en el punto donde tan sólo unos segundos atrás estaba el cuello del moreno. Derrotada, suspiró cansinamente. _Con ésa actitud no me sorprendería si muere solo..._

X

El sol apenas alcanzaba su punto medio en el cielo. Los densos árboles del bosque adyacente a las murallas lograban crear un espejismo de sombra a los que merodeaban por las cercanías.

Los dos cazadores habían comenzado con su segunda expedición del bosque, hacía tan solo un par de horas atrás. Se habían visto obligados a llevar consigo a los cuatro soldados de la Guardia Real, efectivamente logrando entorpecer los planes de Rivaille para ésa mañana. El susodicho giró los ojos, único signo de su creciente irritación hacia el mundo.

_Estúpido Concejo Real por ser tan incompetente. Estúpidos aristócratas inútiles por creerse superiores. ¡Estúpido Dawk por sus estúpidas e inútiles sugerencias!_ El hombre se encontraba furioso bajo su máscara de inexpresividad. Después de todo, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía el noble a implicar su ineficacia en el campo de batalla?! El cazador no dudó un segundo en replicarle al hombre, cada palabra enlazada con veneno. Ellos eran los que los estaban protegiendo, y lo menos que merecían era respeto...

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando sin resultados evadir los pensamientos homicidas que se reproducían uno tras otro en su cerebro. A pesar de representar un peso extra al que ni Hanji ni él estaban acostumbrados, ésos cuatro eras soldados competentes. Lo demostraban en la forma en que acarreaban con sus acciones.

Aún así, le irritaba sentirse vigilado. Todavía debía llevar a Hanji hacia el objetivo principal de la expedición, y no podía hacerlo en presencia de cualquier persona. _Maldición_. A_yer le dije que vendría… _pensó el moreno, ligeramente preocupado. Sabía perfectamente que la Bestia era perfectamente capaz de defenderse y que sus miedos estaban mal fundados. Aún así, el día anterior habían sido tres las brujas que lo atacaron… ¿Qué pasaría si enviaran más? Sacudió la cabeza, intentando deshacerse de ésos pensamientos. Decidió proseguir con el recorrido, guardándose para sí mismo sus preocupaciones.

A todas éstas, Hanji lo observaba intrigada. No todos los días se podía observar a un Levi ansioso como el mencionado se encontraba.

-¡Capitán! – habló uno de los soldados. El cazador tardó en reaccionar, no acostumbrado al título. – Parece que se acerca una tormenta. Lo mejor sería retirarnos temprano, señor. – dijo Erd. Los dos cazadores miraron hacia el cielo. Efectivamente, nubarrones grises se habían apoderado del firmamento, oscureciendo todo a su paso.

-¡¿Qué tonterías dices?! Lo mejor será que n-¡augh! - el hombre intentó debatirle, pero se interrumpió a si mismo mordiéndose la lengua violentamente. La sangre manchó su rostro deformado por el dolor. Riivaille lo miró con una mueca de asco en la cara.

-¡Auro! ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no hables mientras cabalgas? – lo regañó Petra. Mientras tanto, Gunter y Erd le lanzaron miradas divertidas. Hanji soltó una carcajada.

-¡Hey! ¡Rivai-chan! – llamó la castaña a su compañero. Levi la miró, ignorando el sobrenombre. – Creo que deberíamos regresar. – dijo, divertida por la situación. El moreno frunció el ceño, imperceptiblemente abatido. La imagen de la Bestia apareció en su mente y por un segundo sintió un flechazo de culpabilidad arremeter contra su pecho. Pero no podía permitirse que los soldados la descubrieran. Ellos sólo verían a un monstruo y lo atacarían sin remordimiento. _No es como si yo no hubiese atacado, si las circunstancias hubiesen sido diferentes…_

-Bien – decidió el cazador, deteniendo la marcha de su caballo. Los otros cinco jinetes imitaron sus acciones, cuatro de ellos expectantes de sus siguientes ordenes. – Regresaremos. – ordenó. Los cuatro soldados asintieron. - Mantengan una formación inversa. Hanji y yo cubriremos la retaguardia – terminó el moreno.

-¡Si! – asintieron los cuatro miembros de la Guardia. Sin decir más, los seis individuos emprendieron su camino de regreso a las murallas. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la mayor de las dos mujeres acercó su caballo al del moreno.

-¡Se te da muy bien esto de dar órdenes! – comentó alegre la castaña. - ¿Alguna vez pensaste en ser parte de la milicia? – preguntó distraídamente, aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta. El moreno había tenido una infancia bastante cruda por culpa de la milicia de Sina. Los oficiales eran corruptos y sólo los ricos podían subsistir dentro del reino. No era un lugar en donde un niño podría sobrevivir por sí solo. Todos lo habían repudiado, abandonado para morir en las frías calles en las que sólo robando se había podido alimentar…

…Hasta que llegó Hanji. Al principio se había sentido desconfiado. ¿Cada cuánto es que se te es ofrecida la oportunidad de tener un hogar? Una familia. Eso era lo que había encontrado en la mujer de anteojos. Pero no todo dura para siempre. La masacre de la familia Zoe fue algo que los tomó desprevenidos a los dos. Pronto se encontraron los dos huyendo, a la temprana edad de quince años, haciendo su vida a base de cacerías. El moreno miró a la mujer, que parecía estar pensando lo mismo que él. Ambos se dieron una mirada reaseguradora, implicando silenciosamente lo que ya sabían muy bien, que ninguno de los dos pensaba abandonar al otro. En las buenas o en las malas, eran una familia.

Los pensamientos de ambos fueron interrumpidos cuando una luz bastante familiar iluminó el cielo. El sonido ensordecedor de un trueno sacudió a sus caballos. Los seis jinetes aceleraron el paso, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La lluvia los alcanzó, empapando sus ropas y nublando sus visiones. El sendero comenzó a volverse lodoso y resbaladizo, dificultando el movimiento de los caballos.

-Mierda… - masculló Levi. La lluvia no lo dejaba ver bien el camino. Estaban vulnerables en ése estado.

Continuaron moviéndose, acercándose cada vez más a las murallas. Estaban a tan solo unos metros de la entrada. Sólo unos cuantos metros más…

Un rayo cayó justo en frente del cazador, incendiando todo a su alrededor. Su caballo, asustado, relinchó y se apoyó en sus patas traseras. Rivaille cayó. La cabeza del hombre golpeó el suelo, oscureciendo parcialmente el mundo para él.

-¡Capitán! – Gritó uno de los soldados. El cazador no podía saber bien quién. Sus sentidos estaban entumecidos por el impacto del golpe. Podía sentir vagamente el calor del fuego, ardiendo furiosamente a pesar de la tormenta.

Su cabeza daba vueltas. La imagen borrosa de un árbol cayendo a toda velocidad hacia él fue lo último que sus turbados ojos captaron. Los gritos de Hanji llegáron a sus oídos, haciéndole desear que ella nunca lo hubiera visto así, en esas condiciones.

_Voy a morir..._ Pensó resignado. _De todas las formas en las que he podido perder la vida... ¡Maldición!_

Esperó por el impacto del tronco, aceptándo su destino. Moriría aplastado_, _deformado y sin ninguna clase de esperanza. Éste sería su fin.

No estaba seguro si fue su imaginación, o ya estaba muerto y su espíritu estaba delirándo, pero por un momento pudo escuchar un rugido bastante familiar cerca de su oído._ ¿Sería posible...?_ _No. No podía ser. Le había dicho que se mantuviera alejado. ¡Le había dicho que se mantuviera lejos de peligro! _

Hizo un fatídico esfuerzo e intentó abrir los ojos. Orbes verdes, inundadas en pánico fueron las que lo recibieron. Sintió algo húmedo cayéndo por sobre sus labios, más salado que las gotas de la lluvia. Ahora que observaba de cerca el rostro de su bestia se percató. De sus ojos caían pequeños camínos de lágrimas, que se mezclaban con la lluvia que los empapaba.

-Eren...- susurró el cazador, cerrándo lentamente sus ojos. El calor proveniente del mostruo lo hacía sentirse seguro, a salvo. El moreno se dejó caer en la inconciencia, lentamente apagando los sonidos a su alrededor.

Después de éso, no supo más nada.

X

Hanji no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, producto del pánico y la adrenalina. A su lado, los cuatro soldados miraban la escena atónitos. Los caballos relichaban, amenazados por la presencia intimidánte frente a ellos.

La bestia lo había salvado. Se había interpuesto entre el árbol y él, apartando con facilidad el pesado tronco. ¡Había salvado al cazador de ser aplastado! Y para agregarle más tensión al asunto, lo había envuelto en sus brazos, como si temiese que alguien se lo arrebatara...

Ninguno sabía cómo reaccionar. La imagen frente a ellos era demasiado surreal, como si el más ligero movimiento pudiese romper el equilibrio de todo a su alrededor.

-Levi...- susurró la cazadora, mirando preocupada al cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo. El monstruo levantó la cabeza, chocando su mirada con la de ella. A su alrededor, los soldados desenvainaron sus espadas, listos para atacar. Hanji recordó las palabras de Rivaille la noche anterior. ¿_Inofensiva, eh? Voy a confiar en tí con ésta, Rivai-chan..._ Pensó la castaña.

-Guarden sus armas.- ordenó la mujer. Los otros cuatro la miraron sorprendidos. ¿Se había vuelto loca?- ¡He dicho que las guarden! - volvió a decir, ahora con un tono que no daba lugar a discusión. La primera en guardar su arma fue Petra, seguida de Erd y Gunter. Auro vaciló, pero finalmente siguió la orden de su ahora superior. El monstruo los observó durante unos segundos más, asegurándose de que no hubiese amenaza. Se levantó del suelo, aún con Rivaille en sus brazos, y emprendió un camino lento, buscando proteger con su cuerpo de la lluvia al cazador.

-¡Señorita Hanji!- llamó Gunter a la cazadora. La mencionada mujer no respondió, muy ocupada en su observación de la Bestia. El soldado prosiguió de todos modos. – Señorita, ¿Qué debemos hacer? – preguntó, atento a su siguiente orden. Hanji cerró los ojos, pensativa durante tan sólo un par de segundos.

-Vuelvan a la ciudad. – ordenó la castaña. – Vuelvan y no digan ni una palabra de ésto a nadie. – habló, esta vez haciendo contacto visual con cada uno de los soldados, haciendo más definitiva su orden. – No tengo idea de lo que está sucediendo, pero planeo averiguarlo – se explicó al ver los rostros inseguros, casi confundidos de sus acompañantes. Dio una última mirada a sus rostros y lanzó una pequeña sonrisa. – Vuelvan mañana a esta misma hora. Si no nos encuentran, infórmenle a Irvin todo lo que vieron hoy, ¿Entendido?-

-¡Sí! – asintieron todos. Hanji no se engañó, sabía que le contarían todo al comandante de inmediato. Aún así confiaba que la información quedara revelada a cuanta menor cantidad de personas posible, por el bien de la misión. Eso era algo que los cuatro soldados estaban al tanto. Con un último saludo militar, los cuatro jinetes se retiraron del sendero.

La cazadora tomó sus riendas también, y se dispuso a seguir a la enorme figura que se perdía a lo lejos, camuflándose entre las sombras de los árboles. La lluvia había disminuido su intensidad, pero los rayos y truenos seguían resonando en la amplitud del bosque. Debía ser cuidadosa, y estar atenta a cualquier obstáculo que se pudiera cruzar en su camino. Aceleró un poco el paso, llegando a mantener una cómoda distancia de cinco metros entre la Bestia y su caballo. Ahora que se encontraba sola, la mujer pudo permitirse entrar a la observación. Casi de inmediato, su mente se llenó de preguntas.

¿Qué era ese monstruo? Estaba segura de que nunca antes, en sus casi quince años como cazadora, había visto una criatura igual.

¿Cómo es que Levi confiaba en la Bestia? Hanji sabía perfectamente que, más que un cazador, Rivaille era un guerrero. En su naturaleza estaba el seguir luchando. Entonces, ¿Cómo es que después de tan sólo unos momentos en brazos de la monstruosa bestia, se había dejado caer? La mujer no tenía respuesta para lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Y para añadir más incógnitas al asunto estaba el hecho de que el monstruo se veía inteligente.

Demasiado inteligente.

Él sabía que estaba siendo seguido, pero no la había atacado. A penas y le había lanzado una simple mirada para saber si la mujer le seguía el paso.

El camino no duró por mucho más. En cuestión de minutos llegaron a lo que parecía una cueva, lo suficientemente grande como para albergarlos a los tres y al caballo. Se adentraron en ella, llegando casi a su parte más profunda. Ya en su interior, la bestia depositó delicadamente el cuerpo del cazador en el suelo, con cuidado de no golpear su cabeza con nada. Se volvió a incorporar, enfrentando cara a cara la mirada inquisitiva de la castaña.

-Lindo lugar. - masculló la cazadora sin romper contacto visual con el monstruo. El gigante le devolvió la mirada, impasible. Debía de medir por lo menos dos metros y un poco más. Aún así, mas que intimidarle la intrigaba. - Aunque un poco frío, debo admitir...- continuó, no realmente importándole el tema de conversación. Sólo necesitaba saber si la creatura comprendía su lenguaje.

Para su sorpresa, la bestia asintió con la cabeza y salió de la cueva, sus pesadas pisadas haciendo eco en el espacio cerrado. Hanji aprovechó entonces para arrodillarse junto a su amigo y examinarlo. Estaba temblando, y su temperatura corporal estaba demasiado elevada. Maldijo entre dientes. Ambos estaban empapados y no tenían ningún tipo de protección en contra del frío de la tormenta. La mujer tomó las prendas superficiales del cazador y se las retiró cuidadosamente. Le quitó sus botas, guantes y capa de piel, dejándolo sólo en sus pantalones de cuero chaqueta de cuero. Las prendas que quedaban estaban parcialmente secas, pero seguían siendo demasiado delgadas y frías.

-Levi... - susurró la mujer. La preocupación era demasiada. Nunca antes lo había visto tan débil. - Despierta, por favor... - la castaña suspiró. Su usualmente alegre rostro estaba contorsionado por la preocupación y el miedo. Miedo de perder a la única familia que le quedaba.

Un gruñido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista, encontrandose nuevamente con el rostro oscurecido de la bestia. Abrió los ojos de sobremanera cuando vió lo que traía entre sus garras.

-¿Leña? - preguntó sorprendida. La bestia asintió con un gruñido. La depositó en el medio de la cueva y retrocedió un par de pasos. El gigante se sacudió tal cual cachorro ante la divertida mirada de la cazadora. - ¡Oye! - exclamó, casi riendo, cuando fue salpicada. La bestia la miró, una expresión extraña en el rostro. Hanji soltó una pequeña risa. - ¿Sabes cómo encender fuego? - preguntó. La bestia negó. - Oh, bien... Solo déjame... - masculló la mujer mientras registraba entre sus pertenencias. Se quitó las prendas más mojadas, como había hecho con Levi, y buscó entre sus bolsillos por un pequeño frasco de vidrio. - ¡Aquí está! - exclamó alegre cuando lo encontró. Al ver la cara confundida del monstruo, la mujer le explicó.- Es un líquido inflamable. Sólo tienes que verter un poco en la madera y... ¡Listo! - habló mientras frotaba un par de piedras cerca de los leños. En cuestión de un minuto, la mujer había encendido una fogata.

La Bestia lo observaba todo, ligeramente apartada de la cazadora. Poco a poco fue acercándose al cuerpo dormido de Levi. Fue algo bastante sutil, pero que captó momentáneamente la atención de la científica. Con cada temblor del cuerpo inconsciente a su lado, la bestia se mostraba cada vez más preocupada. No fue hasta que el cazador empezó a toser y agitarse que el monstruo reaccionó. Ante los ojos atónitos de Hanji, el gigante tomó entre sus brazos a Rivaille, apoyando la cabeza del hombre en su pecho como si de un bebé dormido se tratase.

_Levi se ve tan… pacífico. Nunca antes lo había visto tan relajado. Incluso cuando duerme siempre está tan alerta a todo… _ La mujer no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda. La forma en la que el gigante acunaba al cazador, la forma como lo abrigaba entre sus brazos… no era normal. _Pero de nuevo, ¿Qué es normal en este mundo?_ La castaña se levantó de su sitio. Se acercó lentamente a donde descansaba la bestia. Ahora que la podía detallar mejor, tenía varios rasgos humanos_. La forma en que se movía, en que intentaba comunicarse… era humano._ Su apariencia sólo estaba distorsionada_. Incluso lleva pantalones, _pensó distraída. Un leve movimiento entre los brazos del gigante le llamó la atención. El rostro antes pacífico del cazador había empezado a contorsionarse, como si estuviera sintiendo dolor. Un dolor inescrutable, juzgando por sus jadeos y respiración.

-Eren… - susurró en sus sueños. La castaña lo miró, curiosa por el nombre. – No… ¡No! ¡Eren! – Rivaille estaba empezando a agitarse. La bestia soltaba gemidos y gruñidos graves, como intentando confortarlo en sus pesadillas. Un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos cerrados, alarmando a tanto a la cazadora como a la bestia. – No me dejes… - escuchó Hanji que sollozó. Su voz había sido tan tenue que, de no haber estado atenta no lo hubiese escuchado.

Pasaron un par de minutos más, con la cazadora de pie a menos de un metro de la bestia y ésta sentada, con el moreno en sus brazos. En hombre inconsciente empezó a despertar, sus ojos grises nublados por la contusión en su cráneo recorrieron todo a su alrededor. Su mirada se posó directamente en la de la bestia, y de sus parpados volvieron a caer lágrimas saladas.

-¡Eren! – exclamó mientras saltaba hacia el cuello del gigante. Lo abrazó, temiendo dejarlo ir. Se veía increíblemente agitado, como si su mundo se hubiera puesto de cabeza. – Soñé que te perdía. – musitó en el cuello del titán, pero Hanji no lo escuchó. Estaba absorta en la imagen que se desarrollaba frente a ella. El rostro del monstruo por un momento…

…Por un momento cambió. Por un momento se volvió humano, y sus orbes verdes se enfocaron únicamente en el hombre en sus brazos. Pero el espejismo no duró por mucho tiempo. Tan rápido como llegó, la imagen del joven hombre frente a ella se desvaneció, volviendo a su habitual forma amenazante. _Eren Jeager_ resonó una voz en su mente. Ése era el nombre que Irvin les había mencionado. _El nombre del príncipe._ Le recordó su mente, y entonces todo estuvo claro para ella.

El príncipe que había desaparecido hace tres años. La bestia que aterrorizaba a los aldeanos desde ese tiempo, pero de la cual no se habían reportado ataques. Todo era parte de algún tipo de juego, de maldición antigua que se había lanzado al reino y en la cual ahora se habían visto arrastrados, tanto élla como Levi.

La preguntas comenzaron a arremolinarse en su cabeza. Tantas incógnitas que se multiplicaban por minuto, y que la llevaban a cuestionarse su misma existencia. Levi, el hombre que para ella era como su hermano. La bestia, que durante las últimas horas había demostrado ser más que eso, que había demostrado ser humana…

La mujer aclaró su garganta, llamando la atención de los dos frente a ella. Los recorrió nuevamente con la mirada, tomando nota de la forma en que el cazador no se había levantado del regazo de la bestia. Reajustó sus anteojos y tomó una postura recriminatoria.

-Ustedes dos… tienen muchas cosas que explicar.-

**Continuará…**

Heyheyhey! Regresé! Con una nueva actualización que espero mucho mucho que les guste! :D

Me he decidido por algunas parejas extra que me recomendaron, tanto en los reviews como unos amigos por fuera: Irvin x Hanji, Marco x jean, Reiner x berthold por ahora.

Una amiga me preguntó por Erd x Petra, pero no estoy familiarizada ._.

Tengo otro proyecto también, que empecé a escribir hace poco. Es MPREG porque parece que esta de moda últimamente *w* será Ereri (Como todos mis fics hasta ahora :D) y posiblemente lo subiré durante la semana o a principios de la que viene.

Bueno, besitos! Cuídense mucho! Y gracias siempre por perder un poco de su tiempo en este fic! :D


	8. Capítulo VII: Explicaciones Un destino

**Disclaimer**: SNK no es mío. Le pertenece a Isayama-sensei. No gano nada con escribir ésto, solo mi satisfacción propia.

**The Beast and the Hunter.**

**Capítulo VII: Explicaciones. Un destino inconcreto.**

_No podía recordar cómo es que había llegado ahí. Miró a su alrededor, intentando encontrar alguna pista sobre su paradero en aquél bosque nevado, sin resultado alguno. Simplemente había despertado allí, rodeado de blanca nieve y troncos congelados, sin ningún tipo de protección._

_'Extraño'_

_Llevó una mano a su rostro, probándo la temperatura de su piel en pos de calcular su tiempo a la intemperie. Entrecerró los ojos, perturbado._

_Nada. No sentía nada._

_No fué sino hasta que escuchó los débiles pasos de una persona acercándose que su cuerpo tomó una posición de alerta. Llevado por la mera inercia, Levi hizo el amago de desenvainar su espada. Arma que en ésos momentos, no se encontraba en su cinto._

_'Maldición'_

_Sintió los pasos acercándose cada vez más, preparado para lo peor. Se puso en guardia, listo para atacar. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando lo que apareció de entre los nevados arbustos no fue otra cosa más que un jóven, demasiado distante como para ser considerado como un peligro. Abrió bien los ojos, sorprendido._

_Tenía los ojos más verdes que había visto jamás..._

_Lo examinó mejor mientras más se acercaba a su campo de visión. Su cabello era castaño, corto por unos cuantos milímetros debajo de su fuerte barbilla. Su rostro era terso, y debía de ser por lo menos diez años menor que él. La calidad de sus ropas no pasó desapercibida._

_Era un noble._

_El jóven posó su mirada en extraño. La intensidad en ésos ojos tan exóticos y tan familiares al mismo tiempo le causaron escalofríos. ¿Por qué estaba ese chico allí? ¿Sería sólo un espejismo más de su mente? Por alguna razón sentía que conocía a ésta persona, como si compartiera algún tipo de lazo emocional._

_El joven se empezó a acercar cada vez más, dando pasos firmes y silenciosos en dirección suya. Un sentimiento inusual se hospedó en la boca de su estómago, esperándo impaciente la llegada de ése individuo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la distacia fuese rota casi en su totalidad, ambos cuerpos separados sólo por un par de centímetros. Separó sus labios, buscando las respuestas que su mente tanto anhelaba. _

_'¿Quién eres?' _

_'¿Qué es lo que quieres?'_

_'¿Qué haces aquí?'_

_'¿Por qué siento que te conosco...?'_

_Las preguntas no llegaron a articularse. Sus labios habían sido sellados por los contrarios en lo que parecía ser un simple y casto beso, pero que poco a poco se fue profundizando hasta llegar a robarle el aliento a ambos hombres. Las manos del extraño lo tomaron de la cintura, en un contacto casi desesperado. Las suyas tomaron su lugar en el pecho del otro, buscando el apoyo necesario para no caer._

_- Eren...- gimió sin percatarse. Inmediatamente, el cuerpo del contrario se separó del suyo. Lo miró confundido. ¿Había hecho algo mal? - Eren... - volvió a susurrar, seguro de la identidad del contrario, pero el joven sólo se alejaba cada vez más. - No...¡No! ¡Eren! - llamó tras el hombre, pero éste sólo le dirigió una mirada triste, solitaria. No se dió cuenta de cuando empezó todo, pero pronto sintió la calidéz de las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. Su pecho se sentía apretado por alguna razón, y sus piernas parecían estar ancladas a la tierra. Aún así, no se iba a rendir. Con mucho esfuerzo siguió caminando, sintiendo como si mil cuchillas lo atravezaran con cada paso. El hombre levantó una mano hacia él, como intentando ayudarlo, pero la distancia era muy grande, y la fuerza que lo halaba era mayor. El dolor estaba claro en los ojos verdes._

_Pronto, el cazador se quedó sin fuerzas. Abatido, se dejó caer de rodillas. - No me dejes... - sollozó quedamente. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía Pronto, el cazador se quedó sin fuerzas. Abatido, se dejó caer de rodillas. - No me dejes... - sollozó quedamente. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía frágil, indefenso. La impotencia no lo dejaba pensar. Sintió como si una eternidad pasara frente a sus ojos, mientras que una fuerza ajena a él lo arrastraba de aquél pacífico lugar. Cansado de luchar, se dejó tragar por el vórtice de emociones que lo abrumaba lentamente. _

X

Abrió los ojos, agitado, y se vió acorralado por un calor inmenso. Recorrió su mirada, en busca de algo familiar que le hiciera recordar cómo había llegado a ése entorno. Lo que se encontró fue algo muy distinto.

- ¡Eren!- casi gritó mientras se lanzaba sobre la bestia. Nunca había sentido tanto alivio de ver a alguien. - Soñé que te perdía... - explicó más para sí mismo que para la bestia. Hundió su rostro en el hombro del gigante y endureció du agarre. Tenía miedo de que si lo soltara, desaparecería al igual que su sueño. Aún así, se calmó un poco al sentir el peso de dos brazos en su cintura.

Pasó varios minutos allí, en silencio aferrándose al cuerpo cálido del monstruo, hasta que una voz conocida lo despertó de su trance. Rápidamente se giró desde su lugar, y su pecho se encogió un poco tanto en alegría como en irritación al ver la familiar silueta de su compañera.

-Ustedes dos… tienen muchas cosas que explicar.-

X

El silencio retomó su reinado dentro de la húmeda cueva. Ninguno de los tres ocupantes sabía exactamente qué es lo que deberían hacer.

- Entonces... ¿Es cierto? - preguntó finalmente la cazadora, lanzando una que otra mirada en dirección contraria al fuego.- ¿Es él en verdad? - volvió a inquirir, mirando ésta vez fijamente a la bestia. _Eren. Mirando a Eren, _se recordó a sí misma. La confirmación de ésa identidad le obligaba a ver las cosas en una luz completamente diferente. Su compañero asintió con la cabeza, intentando no muy disimuladamente apartar la mirada de la bestia.

Fuera de la cueva se seguían escuchando rugidos estruendosos creados por la tormenta, el goteo incesante de la lluvia salpicando repetitivamente la entrada semi-oculta del improvisado refugio. El frío comenzó a volverse cada vez más afilado a pesar de la fogata. Hanji se abrazó a si misma. Se colocó la ahora seca capa de piel sobre sus hombros, en un vano intento de permanecer caliente.

Suspiró. Ya estando al tanto de la identidad del príncipe, el recuadro general de la situación se volvía más complicado. _Las maldiciones son cosas bastante mañosas,_ pensó la castaña. _Siempre ocasionando dificultades y tragedia... _Se llevó un pulgar a la boca de manera distraída, mordisqueándolo de vez en cuando en un gesto meditabundo. Movió su mirada hacia los otros dos ocupantes de la cueva. _Lo bueno de éllas, mi querido Levi, es que siempre tienen una solución,_ meditó calladamente la mujer sin apartar su mirada a la de su compañero.

Pero algo no andaba bien del todo. Llevaba años conociendo a Levi, y sabía decir cuándo le estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Hay algo que no me estás diciendo… ¿No es así, Rivai-chan? – habló la cazadora con un tono irónico. El aludido entrecerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño ante el infantil apodo. El silencio volvió a tomar posesión de la cueva, siendo interrumpido sólo por el crepitar de la fogata y el aullido del viendo. Finalmente, el contusionado hombre dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. Tenía pensado explicarle todo a Hanji, pero sinceramente no sabía cómo.

-Hanji. No tengo idea de cómo, pero yo… - vaciló. Tenía la total y absoluta atención de la mujer frente a él, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo explicarse. Casi da un pequeño y posiblemente vergonzoso salto cuando una enorme, cálida mano se posó sobre la suya. Le lanzó una mirada a su dueño, perdiéndose momentáneamente en sus orbes verdes. El gigante le dio otro apretón a su mano, alentándolo a hablar. El cazador suspiró y redirigió su atención a la castaña, que lo esperaba expectante. – Creo...- Confiaba en que Hanji entendería, pero no podía saber a ciencia cierta cuál sería su reacción. Tomó otro respiro. - …Creo que puedo hacer magia. – Terminó, no dispuesto a seguir dando rodeos. Juntó su mirada con la de la cazadora, esperando a ver su reacción, pero no pudo encontrar nada detrás de sus gafas.

Estaba en blanco.

-Estás bromeando, ¿Verdad? – preguntó con una ligera risa. Rivaille la miró, ni un rastro de mentira en sus pálidos ojos. Hanji calló su risa. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, intentando encontrar una explicación a las palabras de su amigo. _Tiene que estar bromeando. Sólo las brujas saben utilizar magia, y sufren de putrefacción en el cuerpo por usarla. Estoy segura de que Levi no tiene rastros de putrefacción en ningún lado. A menos que… ¡No! No es posible. He investigado todo lo referente a la hechicería de los últimos siglos. Éllos… ésas personas… están extintas. No ha habido ningún avistamiento registrado desde…_ La mujer maldijo entre dientes, dándose cuenta del pequeño detalle que se le pasaba. – Muéstrame. –

-¿Qué? – respondió el moreno.

-Que me muestres tu magia. – se explicó la mujer, el interés y la emoción volviendo a su mirada. El moreno giró su rostro, incómodo. Eren por su parte no paraba de ver las interacciones entre ambos cazadores. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había presenciado una relación como la de ésos dos. Por un segundo, la imagen de dos personas apareció en la mente de la bestia. Extrañaba demasiado a sus compañeros… - Enséñame qué fue lo que hiciste. Dónde la probaste. Cuándo te enteraste… ¡Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre tus poderes! – el gigante se alarmó un poco cuando la castaña se le abalanzó a Rivaille, prácticamente saltando por sobre el fuego. Levi se la quitó de encima con facilidad, arrojándola no muy suavemente a un par de metros de distancia.

-¡¿Quieres calmarte?! – le gritó irritado. Temía que algo como eso fuese a suceder. – No soy tu sujeto de prueba, y tampoco sé cómo fue que pude hacer… eso. – habló el moreno, bajando cada vez más el tono de voz. Suspiró cansado. No se sentía con fuerzas suficientes como para explicarse con la castaña. – Habían brujas. Tres de ellas. Nos emboscaron en el claro a Eren y a mí. – su mano tomó la de la bestia, asegurándose de que el gigante se encontraba allí, de que no iría a ninguna parte. – Casi nos matan a ambos, así que reaccioné. El único problema es que no sé exactamente qué fue lo que hice. – habló el cazador. Hanji lo miró, escéptica.

-No sería la primera vez que has estado en peligro de muerte, y hasta ahora nunca ha pasado algo como esto. – debatió la mujer. – Tampoco te he escuchado recitar nunca ninguna clase de conjuro… - musitó más para ella que nada. – Se más detallado, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste exactamente en el claro? – inquirió la cazadora. Rivaille frunció el ceño.

-No lo recuerdo muy bien. – dijo de manera cortante. – Quedaba una sola bruja. Intentó atacar a Eren, así que desvié el golpe. –El monstruo soltó un gruñido, corroborando la historia. Hanji volvió a tomar nota de la forma en que parecían confiar plenamente el uno en el otro. _Nunca lo había visto así con otra persona, _rió mentalmente. – Nos volvió a atacar, y éste imbécil se interpuso en el camino. – dijo señalando al gigante a su lado. El aludido se vio ligeramente ofendido, pero el moreno lo ignoró. – Lo siguiente que supe fue que estábamos dentro de una barrera. – concluyó el hombre. Los tres se quedaron en silencio después de eso. De repente, el rostro de la cazadora se iluminó en algo parecido a la alegría morbosa que viene con un nuevo descubrimiento.

Levi temió por su vida.

-¿Significa que es algo así como un mecanismo de defensa? – inquirió la mujer, más como confirmación que como pregunta. El cazador arqueó una de sus delgadas cejas y asintió lentamente.

-Sí, supongo qu- ¡¿Pero que te pasa?! – gritó el moreno, esquivando sólo por unos cuantos centímetros la daga carmín que voló en dirección a su cabeza. Eren soltó un gruñido amenazante en dirección a la castaña, pero ésta no lo escuchó. Estaba demasiado ocupada observando lo que parecía una especie de burbuja flotando cerca de la mano del cazador. Brillaba con la luz más pura que había visto nunca, y sus destellos parecían dar vida a todo lo que alumbraban. Ojos grises y verdes se quedaron asentados en la pequeña esfera, asombrados de su procedencia.

-¡Los sabía! – casi gritó la mujer, emocionada. – Es obvio que aún no lo controlas. Si no hubieses esquivado la daga, te hubieras quedado sin una oreja. – dijo rascándose la nuca. El cazador la ignoró, aún concentrado en la bola de energía frente a él. - ¿Puedes moverla? – preguntó la castaña, enseriándose poco a poco. El hombre movió su mano hasta tocar la esfera, una mueca de concentración apoderándose de sus finas pero fuertes facciones. Una corriente de energía bajó por su brazo, llegando hasta la punta de sus dedos y de regreso hasta sus codos.

De pronto, la cueva se llenó de una luz tan pura, que obligó a los presentes a cubrirse los ojos. _Es… tan blanca, _pensó la cazadora. _¿Realmente está pasando? ¿Es esto real?_ -… Guardián de la Luz – susurró la mujer después de unos minutos, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad. Eren fijó sus ojos en los de ella, al mismo tiempo que sujetaba a Rivaille entre sus brazos. El hombre jadeaba por el agotamiento, sudor frío recorriendo su frente a causa del esfuerzo. – ¡Eres un Guardián de la luz! – exclamó la castaña. Se acercó a su amigo y lo sacudió, sacándolo momentáneamente de su estupor. – Pero no uno completo. – susurró más para sí misma. – Debes ser algún tipo de descendiente. ¿Qué tan pura crees que sea tu sangre? Debemos hacer más pruebas. ¿Crees que puedas crear otra de tus barreras? ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Esto es lo más emocionante que nos ha pasado! ¡Levi! – la mujer parecía no poder detenerse. Despotricaba todo lo que pasaba por su mente, haciendo la ilusión de que no respiraba al hablar.

-¡Ya cállate! – gritó Rivaille, exasperado. El pequeño experimento había acabado con todas sus energías. Se apoyó levemente en el pecho del gigante, intentando recuperarse. - ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! No soy ese tal guardián que tanto hablas. Somos cazadores ¡Mercenarios en el peor de los casos! Cazamos brujas por dinero, no para salvar vidas. – explotó el moreno. Escupía cada palabra que salía de su boca, provocando uno que otro temblor en su propio cuerpo. Él no quería ser el héroe de la historia. No quería aferrarse a nada ni a nadie. – La gente muere, Hanji. Con o sin nuestra ayuda, no estamos hechos para proteger. Estamos hechos para matar… – Continuó, ignorando la sensación de las manos en sus hombros. - … no estamos hechos para amar – susurró quedamente, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. El sentir el cuerpo de Eren en su espalda sólo lo hacía más doloroso aún. ¡Él no quería eso! No quería amar, no quería tener sentimientos molestos e inútiles que a la larga sólo le causarían dolor.

_Todo por culpa de ése sueño…_ pensó amargamente. ¡_Ni siquiera sé si ese es su verdadero rostro!_ Cerró los puños con fuerza, llegando a lastimarse las palmas de sus manos con sus propias uñas_ Mocoso estúpido. Nunca he sentido la necesidad de enamorarme… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué… de él?_

-Levi… - susurró la mujer, preocupada por el repentino ataque emocional de su amigo. Eren por su parte se encogió en sí mismo, incómodo. Sentía la necesidad de proteger al moreno, de mantenerlo en sus brazos. Pero no sabía cómo. El cazador era una persona independiente, y al parecer no quería formar lazos con nadie, lo que dificultaba su tarea en cierta manera. Aún así, había algo que no se sentía del todo correcto en su admiración hacia el hombre. Eran sentimientos. Sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido por nadie, y que no sabía explicar. Soltó un sonido lastimero, bastante parecido a un gemido, pero con el fondo oscuro y cavernoso de su voz. Rivaille se giró, dándole una mirada inquisitiva a la bestia. "¿Qué es lo que sucede?" decían sus ojos, aquellas orbes grises que a pesar de haber hablado en contra de su propia humanidad tan solo unos segundos atrás, demostraban más compasión y afecto que ninguna otro que el príncipe hubiese conocido antes. El gigante negó con la cabeza. No podía explicar lo que le estaba pasando. Soltó otro gruñido débil. "Sólo quiero permanecer a tu lado" era lo que quería decir. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al recibir su respuesta.

-Lo sé – susurró el cazador, sintiendo en su corazón la desesperación del otro. Lentamente, el moreno tomó la mano de la bestia. Doblaba la suya en tamaño y peso, y poseía garras afiladas al final de sus dedos. Si hubiese sido otra persona, hubiera soltado una frase despectiva por el estado de suciedad de ésta. Con cuidado, el hombre la tomó entre ambas manos. – Yo también, y eso es lo que más temo. – murmuró con sinceridad. Se recostó sobre las pieles extendidas en el suelo, y empujó al gigante junto con él. En cuestión de minutos se quedó dormido, aprovechando la calidez emanante del titán.

Al otro lado de la fogata, Hanji decidió hacer lo mismo. Sabía que las palabras de su compañero eran sólo producto de su confusión. Había decidido dejar el tema cuando observó la dinámica entre los dos frente a ella, y decidió descansar. Ya mañana sería otro día, y podría investigar mejor dentro de la biblioteca real. Se cubrió un poco con su capa, escuchando la profunda respiración de la bestia y el delicado chapoteo de la lluvia fuera de la cueva. Cerró los ojos y no tardó en caer dormida.

Ya decidirían que hacer con los descubrimientos de ése día.

**_Continuará…_**

HOLAAAA! Aquí les dejo este regalito de semana. Admito que prometí no tardare tanto, pero ya saben como son las cosas cuando te mandan tarea :D

Ya creo que faltan alrededor d capítulos de éste fic. Creo. Uno nunca sabe si sale más largo de lo que se esperaba.

Entonces… creen q la historia va muy acelerada? O va bien el tiempo? Aún no soy buena con esas cosas xD

Y esperen capitulo nuevo de "Lazos" para éste jueves :D ya vendrán más largos a partir de ahora jeje


	9. Capítulo VIII: Sospechas

**Disclaimer**: Nada es mio D:

**The Beast And The Hunter**

**Capítulo VIII: Sospechas**

La lluvia había llegado a su fin. El cazador comenzó a despertarse lentamente, adolorido por su posición incómoda en el duro suelo de la cueva. Abrió sus ojos, encontrándose frente a frente con la imponente imagen de la bestia. Más específicamente, con sus pectorales y abdominales.

_Quiero tocarlos.._. pensó adormilado. Tal era su estado de ensueño, que no se percató de la mano que comenzó a subir lentamente en dirección a Eren. Para fortuna suya, el sonoro ronquido del pecho del monstruo lo detuvo._ !¿...Qué estuve a punto de hacer?_! se escandalizó mentalmente. se dispuso a levantarse, buscando alejarse completamente de tan atrayente imagen como lo era el cuerpo bestial del príncipe. Desgraciadamente se encontraba atrapado en el sorprendente y apretado agarre del gigante. Trató de zafarse sin hacer el menor ruido posible, no queriendo despertar ni al monstruo a su lado, ni a la loca a uno par de metros de donde estaba...

-¿Levi? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? - ...Al parecer no fue lo suficientemente silencioso. Se giró como pudo, enfrentando cara a cara a la molesta mujer. Hanji lo miraba intrigada desde el otro lado de la muerta fogata, un claro signo de interrogación en sus ojos. _¿Qué mierda hace despierta a esta hora? ¡Si siempre duerme como morsa!_ El moreno intentó nuevamente salir de su situación, pero Eren simplemente no lo dejaba. La inconsciente masa de músculos lo apretaba cada vez más contra su pecho, sacando uno que otro jadeo de incomodidad por parte del cazador. - ¡Aw, que tierno! ¡No te quiere soltar! – rió la mujer, no pudiendo contenerse. - ¡Te vez tan pequeño ahí metido! – siguió a carcajadas. Levi le envió su mejor cara de infinito desprecio.

-¡Cállate, maldita loca! – gruñó el más pequeño. Exasperado, el hombre le propinó un fuerte codazo en las costillas al monstruo, que se despertó con un fuerte rugido de sorpresa. – Hasta que despiertas, bello durmiente… - masculló el cazador por sobre las risas de Hanji. El gigante le dio una mirada adolorida, acompañado de un patético sonido lastimero. – Sería mejor que me sueltes, si no te importa. – le espetó sarcásticamente. El príncipe cumplió con la orden de inmediato. Rivaille bufó, incrédulo. _Por lo menos tiene la decencia de verse avergonzado,_ pensó mientras giraba los ojos. _Aunque sus brazos no se sentían del todo mal… ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?! ¡Argh! Maldito mocoso…_

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Por qué se separaron? Se veían como dos tortolitos en la mañana siguiente a su escapada. – siguió riendo la castaña. Estaba tan histérica que ni siquiera detuvo sus risas cuando le tocó esquivar un cuchillo de caza volador. El gigante observaba la escena, horrorizado. Después de todo, ¿Era normal ver ese tipo de violencia entre dos supuestos amigos… a tan tempranas horas de la mañana? Lo dudaba mucho…

-¡Te dije que te callaras! – continuó el moreno, para nada divertido con la situación. Se volvió a sentar, no muy seguro de cuándo se había levantado en primer lugar. Pasó una mano por su rostro y suspiró. Ésos sentimientos… eran algo extraño para él. Estaba confundido. _¿Es normal sentirse atraído por una bestia?_, se preguntó. Ya no sabía que pensar. Por el rabillo del ojo observó la reacción del príncipe, intentando encontrar algún tipo de revelación que le hiciera comprender esos sentimientos extraños que desbordaban su mente. Para su desgracia, sólo se encontró con una imagen similar a la suya. – Eren… - comenzó, retractándose casi al instante al ver la expresión expectante del otro. – Olvídalo. No es nada.- murmuró rápidamente, tratando de ignorar la mirada decepcionada del gigante.

Hanji, mientras tanto, observó el intercambio de gestos desde su lugar. Había conocido a Levi durante los últimos veinte años de su vida, dos décadas que no debían tomarse a la ligera. Y aún después de todo ese tiempo, jamás había visto al hombre comportarse como lo hacía en esos momentos. Nunca lo había visto profesar tanto afecto y preocupación por una persona, o por lo menos no de ésa manera. _Heh. A penas dos días y ya se comportan como pareja de recién casados. No les falta nada para darse cuenta. ¿Me pregunto qué pasaría si…?_ Una sonrisa malvada se posó sobre los labios de la mujer. _Parece ser que mi queridísimo amigo necesita de un empujoncito… y creo que he sentido la necesidad de patearlo en el culo por demasiado tiempo._

-¿Eren? – exclamó bastante alto mirando al mencionado. El gigante la miró, inseguro, para después asentir lentamente bajo la atenta mirada de la mujer. - ¿Te importaría pasarme ésa ballesta que se encuentra ahí? – le pidió con una sonrisa falsamente inocente.

Levi la miró escéptico. _¿Qué ballest-?_ - ¡Agh! – jadeó casi inaudíblemente cuando sintió una muy enorme y cálida mano pasar por su cintura mientras buscaba la dichosa ballesta. Abrió los ojos con indignación cuando se sintió levantado del suelo con una facilidad incómodamente placentera para su subconsciente. - ¡Bájame ya, gigante con retraso! – le gritó a la bestia, que soltó un bufido casi animal en respuesta. - ¡¿Qué no vez que no hay ninguna ballesta?! ¡Esas están en los caballos, por el amor de Dios! – se encargó de seguir gritando una vez depositado en el piso, ni por un segundo sintiéndose intimidado por la imponente creatura frente a él. – ¡Eres un pedazo de…! – sólo se detuvo cuando cayó en cuenta de la posición tan similar a la de un perrito regañado que cargaba el monstruo. Suspiró, hastiado. – Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿Entendido? –masculló exasperado, lanzándole otra mirada de odio a Hanji. La bestia asintió rápidamente. _Es como si fuera un niño…_

Las siguientes horas pasaron rápidamente. Los dos cazadores se dispusieron a recoger todas sus pertenencias esparcidas por la cueva. Hanji se retiró en su propio caballo, mencionando algo sobre encontrarse con los otros en el claro. El gigante se quedó con el moreno, siguiéndolo con la mirada y ayudando de vez en cuando si la tarea de andar era muy difícil como para el contusionado hombre. No está de más decir que recibió por lo menos una patada por cada vez que esto sucedía… Aún así se sentía feliz. No había tenido ningún tipo de contacto humano por casi ya tres años, y la sola presencia del cazador le hacía querer seguir adelante. Casi no se separaba del moreno, y éste parecía no querer mantenerlo a menos de dos metros de distancia tampoco.

La sola idea de separarse de él le dolía, sin saber que el sentimiento ya era compartido.

¿Qué se suponía que sucedería ahora?

No habían llegado a tomar ninguna decisión la noche anterior.

¿Lo abandonarían?

¿Levi lo abandonaría?

-¡Oi! ¡Quita esa cara tan deprimente! – le espetó el moreno durante uno de sus momento de decaimiento. – Esperaremos aquí hasta que el resto del equipo llegue. Mi caballo seguramente regresará en cualquier momento. – explicó calmado. – Después de eso regresaremos al reino. A tu reino. – se giró para encararlo, cosa difícil teniendo en cuenta la enorme diferencia de estatura entre los dos. Lentamente, el azabache colocó una de sus manos por sobre el corazón de la bestia, sintiéndolo latir cada vez más fuerte, asegurándose de que sí, Eren era humano. – Te llevaré a casa. – susurró haciendo contacto visual con los expresivos ojos verdes del príncipe.

El gigante lo miró, una sonrisa reflejándose en sus ojos, mientras que su deformado rostro se suavizaba hasta el punto de mostrar parte de sus antiguos rasgos faciales. Lentamente se arrodilló frente al cazador y lo envolvió entre sus enormes, musculares brazos. _Casa…_ pensó el joven príncipe mientras era abrazado de regreso por el pequeño hombre. _Volveré a casa..._ pensó dentro del agarre. Era un contacto tenso, llegando hasta ser ligeramente incómodo, pero para Eren eso no importaba. Para él, era como tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos._ Amor_, le había explicado su madre una vez hacía mucho tiempo ya, cuando no era más que un niño corriendo por los interminables pasillos y corredores del castillo. Era amor lo que sentía por el malhumorado hombre.

Amaba al cazador.

_Amaba a Levi_

XXX

-¡Señor! Pedimos permiso para iniciar la búsqueda. – habló la teniente Petra en su habitual postura militar. Irvin la miró mientras tanto desde su lugar en el escritorio. Había sido informado de la situación tan pronto regresaron sus soldados la noche anterior. Aún no podía creer a ciencia cierta si lo que le habían dicho era verdad o no más que una vil mentira.

_¿La bestia del bosque salvando al cazador? ¿Ayudándolo? ¿Era eso posible?_

La información que le había llegado provenía de sus más leales soldados, hombres que habían formado parte de la guardia real, y que darían sus vidas para proteger el reino y los que vivían en él. Pero, _¿Era posible lo que le estaban diciendo?_

Esperaba que lo fuera. Deseaba con todo su corazón que la información fuera cierta.

-Concedida, Teniente Ral. – confirmó el comandante, aún ligeramente perdido en sus pensamientos. – Informe en los establos que preparen mi caballo. Saldremos dentro de poco. – ordenó mientras se incorporaba de su asiento. Ajustó su armadura y se dirigió hacia la puerta, preparándose mentalmente para lo que venía.

-¡Si, señor! – exclamó la joven soldado. Se retiró de la habitación tan sólo unos segundos después de su superior. Caminó a paso acelerado hacia el exterior del edificio, lanzándole una última mirada a su deteriorada estructura antes de partir. No tardó mucho en encontrarse con el resto del escuadrón, los cuatro hombres apoyados ligeramente de un muro, completamente ataviados con sus armaduras y espadas.

-Petra - llamó Erd, el más alto de los tres. Su semblante era aquel de una persona afligida, preocupada. Si bien era cierto que se trataba de un hombre ameno y callado, eran pocas las veces en las que se quedaba en silencio siendo que tuviera una duda. La joven soldado asintió, confirmando sus sospechas al resto de sus compañeros.

-¿Entonces es cierto? - habló Gunther después de par de segundos de silencio. - ¿Hay alguna posibilidad? -

-Debe de haberla, Idiota. - respondió Aurou, tan altanero como siempre. - Sí el Comandante en persona piensa venir, debe ser importante. - continuó hablando, a pesar del obvio espaciamiento producido en sus compañeros. - Debe de ser porque sus sospechas parecen ser ciertas. -

-!Silencio! Esto es un tema confidencial. - regañó la peliroja a su amigo, haciendo un amago de golpearlo. El escarmentado hombre se encogió en sí mismo, llegando a morderse la lengua accidentalmente ante la implícita amenaza. - Si el comandante Irvin piensa que es seguro aliarnos con la Bestia, entonces así será. - sentenció en forma definitiva. Dió un último vistazo a su alrededor, cerciorándose de la solitud y anonimato del área. - Ustedes mismos lo vieron, la fuerza con la que apartó el tronco de ése árbol, sólo para salvar la vida de ése cazador... Si el monstruo no es humano, no sé que otra cosa pueda ser. - habló lentamente, midiendo el volumen de cada palabra soltada por sus labios. Sus compañeros asintieron, unos más renuentes que otros, pero totalmente convencidos de sus palabras. Los cuatro soldados se movieron entonces, encaminándose hacia donde sus caballos los aguardaban. En cuestión de un par de horas estarían de nuevo fuera de las murallas, fuera de las barreras que los llevaban protegiendo toda su vida.

Caminaron en rumbo a las caballerizas, equipando los caballos que utilizarían para la misión, uniéndose a Irvin que los esperaba fuera del recinto. En unos cuantos minutos estaban listos para explorar. El rubio calculaba todo, pensando en todas y cada una de las posibilidades en su camino.

Estaban a punto de salir en busca de los cazadores, extranjeros desconocidos, pero que habían demostrado tener la fuerza como para levantarse en contra de una amenaza. Eran guerreros, resguardados por nada más y nada menos que una Bestia, pero que no parecían ser del tipo de mercenarios que ya habían conocido antes. Eran diferentes, fuertes como sólo ellos lo podían ser, llevando en sus hombros la carga de un reino del que ni siquiera eran oriundos.

_Y luego estaba él _pensó Smith, intrigado. Había vivido muchos años en su vida militar, interactuando desde con los seres más barbáricos de su propia sociedad, hasta los miembros más educados, pero no menos oscuros del reino. Pero nunca había conocido a una persona que le enviara tal sensación. _No llegaría hasta el extremo de considerarla grata, no. Más bien resaltante, si se podría decir_. Había incluso llegado a conversar con su mano derecha, el teniente Mike, una persona de percepción inigualable, capaz de distinguir el bien y el mal en una persona en cuestión de segundos. Incluso él le había dado la misma repuesta a su dilema. "_El cazador. Huele a sangre, pero no mal derramada. Huele a justicia y a luz"_ le había dicho Zakarius cuando le habló de sus dudas. Él también había tenido esa impresión, de tener la necesidad de confiar en el moreno.

Eran tiempos difíciles. El pueblo de María estaba cada vez más agitado. Exigían un nuevo Rey, alguien que guiara el camino hacia un futuro próspero y sin muertes a causa del invierno. El concejo se negaba a actuar de forma precipitada, a pesar de la clara inclinación llena de avaricia de algunos de sus miembros. Sólo los altos mandos sabían la verdad.

María no podía coronar a otro Rey.

El trono de Shingashina no lo permitiría, y la magia antigua asentada en sus cimientos se volvería en contra de quien intentase profanarlo.

Es por éso que apostaba todo en los dos extranjeros. Quizás traían consigo la clave para resolver el maleficio de las brujas sobre ellos... Y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, quizá traerían respuestas sobre el heredero...

_**Continuará...**_

holasss! Aqui de nuevo yo montando capi nuevo :D

Tengo malas noticias (buuu!). Se me jodió la pc y ando subiendo capi desde la compu del trabajo (shhhhh! q nadie se entere!). Seguiré actualizando Lazos durante la semana, cuando el jefe esté desprevenido xD

pacienciaaa!

y bueno, respecto al capi, q tal? bueno? malo? debo dejar de escribir? premio? Cualquier cosa es aceptable, hasta las criticas siempre y cuandosean constructivas y no destructivas!

bye! hasta la otra!

attt: alex


End file.
